Life at Birds Eye View
by 2KillAMb1Rd
Summary: Beths life is turned around when she becomes a monster! But can she help her new found friends save the world! Sorry its so late! :/
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its so late! :/ I started this just after the movie came out, but got too busy. Found it the other day, so I thought I'd type it up :)**

**ENJOOYYYY!**

_**What the...?**_

It was all such a blur... and it happened so quickly... and it happened to me...

I'm Beth by the way. Beth Lacey. I know right? Real interesting name! I was your average 24 -nearly 25- year old British girl. Not long finished university, and just starting my new life as a fully qualified dance and drama in America. My main problem at that point was that I'd only been away from England for 2 days and I already missed everything about the place! Anyway...

It was an ordinary Thursday, I had just set off for my first day at work, when all of a sudden I hear this loud crash bang wallop. Then the bus stopped.  
"Oi!" I shouted. "Some off us have GCSE students to tend to tend to ya know! Get a move on would do?!"  
"Well you can come over here and get this damn thing working again if your so smart!" the bus driver yelled back. I growled at him. It was just my luck that I'd be late for work on my first day! The next thing I knew, people were running down the streets screaming. A radio was in ear shot.

_'...and news just in of a freak weather storm being created by chhhhhhhhhhhh space craft. Citizens are being warned to stay inside. and chhhh the help of the Modesto m-chhhhhhhh is on its way chhhhh chhhhhhhhhh-'_

Oh brilliant, I thought as I edged my way to the front of the bus. Without a word the bus driver opened the doors and happily let me off.  
Over in the distance I could see tornadoes and lightning raining down over Manhattan. If it hadn't been for the situation I would have stood completely still and watched. But something caught my eye. When I looked up I saw a large cube with one eye floating high above me. The eye spotted me, and began to generate electricity. I yelped as it aimed. The charge missed me by a heart beat.  
I ran. Surprisingly fast for my stamina.  
_  
_I ran into a clearing, but found that I was surrounded by a crowd of broken down cars and vehicles. Just as I started to climb a car I felt an unbearable pain shoot down my arm. I fell to the ground screaming. I watched in agony and relief as the cube fell to the ground and exploded. Something had hit it, something big.  
I groaned as I tried to stand. I looked down to see a terrible burn on my arm, and moaned in pain. i felt like everybody was staring at me, and the ground beneath my feet. I looked down, and cried out. I was hovering about 2 meters above the tarmac.  
I started hyperventilating and I was nearly sick as I remembered my horrific fear of heights.  
Then there was a stinging sensation in my neck. Then nothing...

**Sorry its so short guys! But next Chapter coming soooooooooon!...  
:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! And were back in business! Sorry that the first chapter was a little short! Also the revealing of her monster name will be in Chapter 3! ****I wanted to make this one more for Beth and Dr.C's bonding...  
****I tried to make this one a little longer. Thank you those who gave me the encouraging reviews! I really needed them.  
****So, yeah, here's the second chap of my first fanfic! :D**

_**Meet the Monsters**_

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz  
_"Shut up!" I shouted into the newly found darkness. I did not enjoy being woken from my peaceful slumber.  
My eyes snapped open when the noise didn't stop.

I looked up to see a flashing light. Suddenly I felt like I was in some kind of lift.  
A large door slid open and I peered out into a massive whit room. In it was a load of large furniture items, bigger than a block of flats. There was also a normal sized table placed on top of the larger one.  
Slowly I shuffled out, but then was shoved further by an incoming wall.

When I finally picked myself up I could hear faint voices.  
"Hey Doc. You go say hi first, your better with new people!" said an unusually loud female voice. Then there was a groan.  
"Yes, but I still have bruises from when we first met Susan! Why is it always me?-ouch!- Okay okay! I'll go, but if I get beaten up, I'm holding you lot responsible!" this came from a very strong British accent.  
Well, that's one thing I have in common with this stranger, a voice stated in my head.  
"h-hello?" I squeaked nervously.  
"Well whadya know! She's British, just like you do! And she looks kinda like your type. Wait, Doc! Is she your girlfrien- OW! Okay chill man!" this sounded like some kind of jock.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Doc's gay! hahaha" that particular voice was clearly a bit dumb, but sweet and innocent.  
"No B.O.B, he's not"

I heard something scuttling behind me. I prayed it wasn't a bug. I hated bugs. I reached out and grabbed a newspaper from a nearby desk. I rolled it up and held it out in front of me.  
"Who's there?" I demanded "I am not afraid to use this very dangerous weapon that I have!" I tried to sound confident, but it came out shaky.

"Ahem!" I spun aroung and nearly passed out.  
"May I introduce myself, my name is Dr. Cockroach PHd, but you can call me Doc if you like! And what may I call you my dear?" said the monster in front of me. It was a man dressed in tartan pants, a black turtle neck and a snowy whit lab coat. But this man was freakily different. His skin was slightly orange, and he had a large cockroach head, complete with big football like eyes and two antenna. What I found weird was that despite my bug phobia, I still managed to find him ever so slightly good looking.  
I slowly stepped back.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" I shrieked, then tried to attack the thing before me. I chased him round the room trying to swat at him, screaming like a crazy kung fu fighter.  
"OUCH! Please, wait! ...Madam! Lets not be hasty! Argh.. PLEASE STOP NOW!" he cried, turning and grabbing me by the wrist. We stood like that for what felt like forever, just staring into each others eyes. He's eyes softened, but I ripped my arm from his tough grip and smacked him over the head with the newspaper. I turned, only to become face to face with a fish ape thing. I stared up at him in shock and backed away. Until my hand touched something gooey. I didn't dare turn around, in fear of what could possibly be behind me.

"Well hey there, I'm the Missing Link, but being the good looking creature that you are, you can just call me Link!"  
The cockroach man and fish ape rolled there eyes at the blob.  
"No B.O.B, that's me!" the fish ape sighed.  
"Oh, well I'm a giant lady!" the blue blob grinned foolishly. I couldn't help but giggle shyly.  
"Nope that's me!"  
I turned and screamed as a beautiful giant woman with shortish white hair crawled out from her hiding place. She smiled down at me sweetly.  
"Hi! I'm Susan!"  
"B-B-B-Beth..." was all I could manage.  
"Nice to meet you Beth!" she held out her hand, and I cautiously shook her pinky.  
I looked over at a huge fuzzy butterfly stood in a doorway and decided not to ask.  
"That's Butterflyasaurus-"  
_SCREEEEECH!  
_"-He says hi!" Link said proudly.

I backed into a wall.  
"This is all a horrible dream... I'm going to wake up, and I'll find I fell asleep on the bus..." I muttered as they watched me.  
Then the cockroach man walked slowly over, and I froze as he put his hand under my chin to inspect my face.  
"I'm afraid not, my dear!" he stated in his insanely gorgeous British accent. His touch was warm, gentle, and soothing.  
But the next thing I knew was I fell into the monster, and my head smacked against the tiled floor.

...

I woke to the beeping of a heart monitor.  
I moaned and tried to open my eyes. When they finally fluttered open I gasped.  
"Oh..." I exclaimed softly, as I gazed up into a large pair of beautiful amber eyes. He was so close I could feel his warm breath against my face, and I could smell his minty freshness.  
"I...um...well, I'm sorry..." Dr. Cockroach stammered, leaning back away from my face.  
"Um... that's okay!" I giggled nervously "I'm sorry I, ... er.. well, sorry I hit you earlier!"  
"Don't worry about it, my dear. It's not the first time!" he laughed, a little awkwardly. He patted my hand and I froze again. He quickly with drew his hand, seeing the fear and confusion in my eyes.  
"Sorry."  
"What for?"  
"I, um, for scaring you."  
"You didn't scare me!" I lied "I'm just a little overwhelmed."  
As I tried to sit up my head ached like crazy. I rubbed my throbbing temples cautiously.  
I gazed around the room. It just looked like any old hospital ward, apart from the giant bug right in the middle.  
It was now as I watched him leaf through my paperwork that I noticed the only shred of facial hair on him. It was a little handsome soot black mustache, and it matched his bug-like features perfectly. He saw me looking and stroked it uncomfortably. I turned away, my face the shade of a tomato. He came to sit on the side of my bed, getting a notepad and pen from his pocket.  
"Ahem, so what is your full name?"  
I blushed "Beth Lacey."  
He began to scribble this down.  
"And how old are you child?"  
"24, 25 in 13 days."  
He looked me up and down.  
"My dear, may I just say, you don't look a day over 20!"  
I went a shade darker.  
"Heh, uh, thanks. I get that a lot!"  
He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile.  
"Your accent is strong and familiar, my dear, where are you from?"  
"Leicestershire, England" His eyes widened a little.  
"Really? That was my home county too!"  
I smiled at this. So we had more in common than I'd thought.  
"Wait, were not related or anything are we?"  
"What? No no child, I've been doing DNA tests. Your not related to any monsters in this facility!"  
"Okay..." My turn, I thought.  
"Dr. Cockroach?" It felt weird saying his name, but it had a ring to it, much like 'The Missing Link'.  
"Please, call me Doc."  
"Okay doc, how old are you?" His eye twitched.  
"Well, hehe. You could say that I'm 76, but technically I haven't aged since... the accident. So I'm 29, my dear!"  
"What happened?"  
He told me his story, right from when he first finished college. But the whole time I watched his pen on the paper. When he finished the long story he sighed, his antenna drooping slightly. I leaned over to pat his shoulder.  
"I'm so so sorry! I should never have asked-"  
"No need to apologize!" he smiled weakly.

The awkward silence lasted about 5 minutes, both of our thoughts racing.  
"Um doc, what have you been writing?"  
His head shot up, and he blushed wildly. He passed me the notepad and I gasped. On it was a beautiful drawing of a bubbly looking young woman, but with sad eyes and a down turned mouth. It was me.  
"Doc I... I don't know what to say! What is this?"  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist, you see you have such perfectly proportioned face1 Did you ever think of going into modelling?"  
I looked down at my lap and shook my head.  
"What are you..." I whispered.  
He heard this and smiled.

"A mad scientist!"

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! second chap completedddd! Please review so I know what you all think :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again guysss! I'm buzzing right now! You would not believe how hyper I am! I have published my 3rd chapeter! YAAAAAAAAAY...  
Ahem-sorry about that... so here you are :)**

**_A true monster..._  
**

When I went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror.  
Yep, it was still me;  
Short and skinny. Wide hips and normal sized boobs, not exactly attractive, but I could live with that. My hair was thick, a dull chocolate brown, with frizzy curls at the ends. My skin was pale, my lips were full. My eyes were the same blue green mix. The odd thing was, my skin was clear. Whilst I was normally prone to getting spots, there were none in sight. And the freckles on my cheeks had been replaced by a cute pink blush.  
Odd, I thought...

...

"So, why are you a monster then? You look pretty normal to me." Link asked me, his eyes narrowed.  
We were back in the common room, sat on Susan's large sofa.  
"Um, I don't know, I don't remember much at all!" I said shyly, half hiding behind Dr. Cockroach.  
"Miss Lacey?" a voice shouted through the speakers.  
"Y-yes?"  
"The government has officially changed your name to 'Pixie Dust' or 'Pixie' for short!"  
I looked down at them all, apart from Susan of coarse.  
"Please don't ever call me that!" They all just stared at me.  
"What?" I yelled when I saw their suprised expressions. Then I realised that I was floating high above the ground, nearly at eye level with Susan.  
I screamed my head of and fell. Susan caught me just before I hit the ground.  
"Okay..." I mumbled, dizzy from the hight.  
I glanced behind my back and saw two gorgeous wings, just the right looking size, and consisting of greens, purples and blues.  
My mouth broke into a grin as I reached to touch them. They were silky and delicate, easily breakable.  
"Hey look guys! He has a tail!" BOB laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and ignored him.  
Link aped over and sqeezed my shoulder, ruffling my hair.  
"Welcome to the family!" he practically sang, smiling down at me.  
I shoved him playfully and smiled back.  
"Well doc! Whadya think?" I said giving him a twirl in mid air.  
He had been staring at me. Not in a perverted way but in a cute way.  
He looked down quickly.  
"Very nice... um, they, er, match your eyes..." he mumbled.  
I smiled at the thought of him studying my eyes so closely.

Over the next few weeks I got closer to the monsters, especially the Dr. Cockroach and Susan. They both knew what I was going through, and tried there best to cheer me up, even if it meant Susan had to 'accidently' sit on the doctor. I'd never laughed so much in my life!

(End of POV)  
(Links POV)

Two months after Beth had arrived I could tell that she was warming up to us, especially the doc. So being the kind, generous, big hearted fish ape that I am I thought I'd help them along.  
I found Beth hiding away in her room.  
"So Beth..." she jumped, but smiled up at me.  
"Oh hey Link! Whats up?"  
"Oh, nothin really, just the sky and that... ya know?"  
She just shook her head at my attempted humor. I had her right where I wanted her.  
"So Beth, whats the deal with you and doc?"  
"Whadya mean?"  
"Oh come on! There's gotta be sommat going on between you two! I mean, your always locked away in his room together..."  
"Link! That's gross!" she spluttered, but I could here the humor in her disgust "Besides, doc doesn't even like me in that way!"  
I smiled to myself. It wouldn't hurt to tell a tiny white lie, especially if I believe its true.  
"He does. He told me!"  
Her eyes looked me up and down.  
"Really?" she whispered. I nodded, penetrating her with my glare.  
"Okay, fine, I like him okay?!"  
I laughed at her. Had she seriously opened up to me that easily?  
"I knew it! So, why haven't you told him?"  
"He'd think I'm an idiot or something!" she bowed her head. I patted her shoulder.  
"He wouldn't." and then I left.

I glanced at doc's cell and grinned. He was going to be even easier.  
"Hey doc?" I called, knocking at his door. I heard an explosion from the other side and walked in.  
"Doc?" I picked a table up... and found him curled up beneath it.  
"Hey Link, sorry about that!"  
I placed the table down and helped him up. He walked over to where the explosion had occured and sighed, noting something down in his notepad.  
"Oh dear.." he mumbled.  
"Look doc, I need to talk to you."  
"Ugh, what is it?"  
"Do you like Beth?" he gave me a look.  
"Of coarse I do, why wouldn't I? I mean, she funny, kind-"  
"DOC! You know what I mean!"  
He sighed and sat on a chair.  
"Link, why do you ask me these questions? Even if I did like her in that way, she would never be interested in a bug like me!"  
"Well, doc that's not entirely true... cos well, she kinda told me she likes you."  
"Oh really? Prove it!"  
"Fine!"  
He yelped as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his cell.  
"Link! Let go! I am way out of my comfort zone here!"  
"Just shut up and look!" I hissed. Beth was sat on Susan's knee. They were watching and giggling at B.O.B doing a rather entertaining dance.  
I looked down at doc, I saw him gazing up at her. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. I smirked at this, slapping him hard on the back.  
As we got closer they saw us coming.  
Susan waved and Beth grinned. When she saw Dr. Cockroach next to me she went bright red and looked the other way.  
"See!" I whispered to the bug man, nudging him in the ribs.  
"Oh shut up Link!" he hissed back.

(End of POV)

**So, whadya think? I love the Dr.C/Susan pairings, but thought I'd go for something a little different! Please review, and read the next chaps to see how the story unfolds, and relationships with it... ! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOO this chapters a bit more action packed, and there will be more action later on in the story, so DO NOT WORRY YOUR PANTS OFF LIKE I DID! Ahem, anyway, here ya go! Enjoy!...**

**_Ugh, again? Seriously?!..._**

(Beth's POV)

"Alright monsters!" the voice boomed around the common room.  
It had a strong american accent, with a gruffness added to it.  
"We have a situation!" Monger yelled.  
"What is General?" Susans worried voice asked.  
"Gallaxar..."  
"Ugh! Again? Seriously?!" Link groaned.  
"Wait, who's Gallaxar guys?" I asked, anxious and unsure if I really wanted to know.  
"We'll explain on the way." Suan told me as I landed perfectly on her shoulder

...

When we reached Manhattan it was complete caos. People were running and screaming in every possible direction.

I looked up to see a rather funny looking space ship. It was charging and firing electricity at the terrified crowds. Straight away I knew what we had to do.  
I told Susan to get out of sight, as I now knew the most likely reason Gallaxar was attacking. Then I motioned for the others to follow me.  
We dodged between the running crowds, edging closer to the ship.

We gasped as we were stopped in our tracks.  
There Gallaxar was, immediatly in front of us, more alive than ever.  
He cackled at our shocked expressions  
"Well well, what have we here? How does it feel to be under attack once again by a strange being, pointing a strange gun at you, with strange plans for this low life planet. Strange... isn't it?!"  
I anwsered for my fellow monsters.  
"Hardly, its not the first time!"  
"What the flagnog? Does everybody do everything around here?" he yelled in frustration, pointing the gun to my head.  
"And who the hell are you? Your not a monster you miserable human being!"  
Link stepped forward and gave Gallaxar a karate kick to the stomach.  
"You'd be suprised!" he stated to the now whimpering alien.  
"Come on Link, he's not worth it! We have to find a way to shut down his ship... again!" the Doc said, pulling us all back to reality.  
Just as we were leaving we heard a giggle.  
"B.O.B!" we shouted in unison as we watched him tickle the alien.  
"No, just leave him!" we heard Monger through Dr. C's home made walkie talkie.  
We ran round buildings, keeping out of sight as we reached the ship. "Its too high! We can't get up there!" Link exclaimed, a worried gleam in his eyes.  
I heard the doctor mumble something.  
"Pardon?"  
He cleared his throat.  
"You could get up there!"  
I remembered my wings and gave him a sly smile, just as a bolt of electricity and fire landed next to us.  
We stared at the spot where it had landed for a moment.  
"Time to go..." Link muttured.  
"Right... I can do this.." I mumbled to myself.  
I let my wings out, and floated in mid air.  
"Just don't look down!" I heard Link shout. I looked down. Oops!  
"Rightio doc, climb aboard!" I said in a singsong way.  
Then I realised how wrong that sounded. Luckily nobody else noticed.  
I felt something grab my foot, then suddenly I was staring directly into the mad scientists enormous eyes. My own eyes widened as I realised I was going to have to hold onto him so that he wouldn't fall. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, and he did the same around my neck. It was how a couple would embrace, but the wrong way round.  
He laughed awkwardly, he was visibly as uncomfortable as I was. But it had to be done. Then Link grabbed my foot, and I nearly fell back down from his weight.  
"Sorry Link, your just too heavy for me. Me and doc'll have to ... well, um, go alone..." I mumbled.  
He started to kick up a fuss, then decided against it. He just nodded and let go. I looked up at the space ship. I couldn't do it.  
"I can't do it!" I cried, ashamed of my own fears.  
"Yes, you can!" Link shouted.  
I breathed in and out and slowly flew higher.  
When we reached Robot Port I lowered us to the ground and breathed out heavily. I placed Dr. Cockroach down gently and then floated down next to him. I giggled when he made no move to let go of my hand.  
"Uh... come on!" he said, before breaking into a sprint. We ran down long corridors, checking every large room for signs of help.  
That was when we bumped into Gallaxars not so little army.  
"Oh for Petes sake! He's just repeating everything again. What an idiot!" Doc laughed.  
But we soon discovered he was wrong. The army spotted us and charged forward, not wasting a second. They would reach us in moment, guns and all.  
Dr. Cockroach turned me to face him. His expression was plain fear.  
"Beth... do you trust me?"  
I smiled and stroked his moustache. His mouth twitched with pleasure and he took this action as a 'yes'.  
I gasped as he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me to him, our bodies touching. And I could have sworn that I felt a spark. I blushed again, I was doing that a lot around him lately I found. He told me to wrap my arms around his neck. I hung on tight as he started up the wall and climbed, just like a cockroach, onto the ceiling. The aliens shot lazer after lazer. Their aim was good, but just not good enough.  
We passed them quickly, and entered a hatch on the roof.  
"This is just too easy!" the doctor cheered beside me. I looked up at a large brain like machine, with a DDR mat in front on the floor.  
"Whadya mean?" I asked, curious.  
"Another story for another time my dear... MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I watched in awe and admiration as he danced on the DDR mat to 'Roses are Red'.  
"Doc... your, amazing!"  
"Well what can I say, my PHd is in dance!" he panted, doing crazy breakdance moves, then spinning on his head.  
I joined him on the mat, pressing the occasional colour with my smaller feet.  
When the mat finally went red, Dr. C ripped it up from the floor.  
"Could be useful back at the  
facility." he mumbled.  
'Self distruct in t minus one minute!'  
"WHAT?" we shouted together.  
Not good...

We climbed back through the hatch, and I flew us back to the first floor.  
"What are we gunna do-" then I fell forward, screaming in pain.  
"BETH!" Dr. Cockroach kneeled beside me, staring at me in disbelief.  
"So, you thought you could defeat me again did you?" came a harsh sneer. We looked up to see Gallaxar looming over us, pointing a gun to the doctors head.  
'Self distruct in t minus 30 seconds!'  
Gallaxars face changed to complete dispair.  
"It's not fair!" he cried "You just can't let me win can you?" he fell to a heap in a tantrum.  
"Beth, can you stand?"  
My eye sight went blurry.  
"Beth please!"  
"Doc-c."  
'Self distruct in t minus 15 seconds!"  
"I'm right here. Don't close your eyes, come on, we'll get through this!"  
"... go..." I whispered, gently stroking what I assumed was his cheek in my hand.  
"No! I won't leave you! BETH! I need you! I-I... Beth, I lo-"  
But he never finished.  
The last thing I heard was Butterflyasaurus screeching in my ear. Then everything went black.

(End of POV)

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN! Cliff hangerrr! I'm hoping I can find a good way out of this though... I DON'T WANT BETH TO DIEEEEE! Well, I ... er ... sorry about that guys *sniffles* Review please and read on to find out what happens next! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooooooooooo! I know I'm posting these chapters all in the same like, 5 minutes, but I just have to say hi to all you guys out there! :) so, lets see whats gunna happen after last chapters horrific cliff hangor! (Sorry if any of you got upset in the process of reading it, honestly, my deepest apologies! ;))**

He kneeled over her motionless body, weeping and sobbing, shaking like a leaf in the breeze.  
"Did you tell her?" Link mumbled, looking at his feet.  
Dr. Cockroach shook his head and broke down again.  
"I'm really sorry doc..."  
"I love her! I love her Link, and I never even told her! What does that say about me? That I'm nothing but a failure..."  
She had died from severe pain. There was a deep burn on her shoulder, and a hole through her right wing. Everyone, including  
B.O.B, stood around them in silence.  
"Doctor..." Monger started "We need to go now, leave her be-"  
"Wait!" the mad scientist cried holding out his shaking arms. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he leaned over her. He planted a soft kiss on her now cold lips.  
Just as he was moving his lips away from her mouth, he could have sworn that she was kissing him back.  
Wait... she was kissing him back!  
His eyes widened as her mouth moved against his.  
He had so much longing and lonelyness built up inside him, and he needed her by his side.  
He closed his eyes as he kissed her furiously, sobbing his heart out. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her. It was a kiss full of passion, hope, and love...  
"Doc..." he heard her whisper  
"I love you too..."

_A week later..._

Beth sat back and relaxed as much as she could while Dr. Cockroach tended to her injured wing. A week had passed since they had defeated Gallaxar, and it seemed that nothing would ever be the same again.  
"Ouch!" she yelped as the needled pricked a nerve on her wing.  
"I'm so sorry my dear, it'll be over soon, I promise!"  
She smiled up at her beloved doctor. She loved him, and she'd finally been able to tell him.  
Dr. Cockroached finished the stitches off and bit the end of the thread, then ate it. She laughed at him.  
He looked down at her and put on a pout.  
"Oh so I'm funny now, am I?"  
"Oooh doctor, aren't you a cutie pie! You've always been funny to me you silly roach!" she giggled, pinching his cheek. His pout was replaced by a devilish grin.  
"It would appear so..." he chuckled. Then he leant down and kissed her neck, gently nipping the bare skin with his teeth. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting a small moan escape her lips. She stroked the back of his head as he kissed her and nibbled her flesh.  
Then he stopped and started on her lips. She stopped him reluctantly. She wanted picture that moment forever. Dr. C, however, got the wrong idea.  
He let out a small whine then went and sat in his arm chair. Watching him, she followed. She sat on his knee then cradled his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her face into his chin. They were just dozing off when Susan walked in and sat on her sofa.  
She smiled down at the couple.  
Deciding she didn't want to disturb them, she got up to leave.  
"Susan?" came a soft mouse like sqeak.  
"Oh hey Beth, sorry if I disturbed you!"  
"No nonono! I wasn't asleep... do you want to talk?" Beth said, hoping that Susan would stick around. They had become close, and considered each other as good friends.  
"Um, yeah sure! We haven't spoken for a while have we?" Susan chuckled.  
"No, we really haven't. And I am so sorry! Its just me and doc wanted to sort out where we are, what this is... what it could really become... ya know?"  
"Yes, I know exactly where your coming from. It was the same with me and Derek, although back then I didn't know what a selfish jerk he was. I'm just annoyed that I had to get hit by a meteor to figure it out!" Susan then saw how worried her friend was, so decided to change the subject.  
"So... how ARE you and doc getting on? You know, is it anything serious? I mean, I know you've only been going out a little longer than a week, but I can tell that the feelings going round are strong!"  
Beth laughed and smiled up at the snoozing doctor. He let out a loud snore. They both sniggered, trying hopelessly to keep quiet.  
"I'm not sure, but in my point of view, its the most serious relationship I've managed! I never used to get into anything serious!"  
"Mhmm. So Beth, I know its a little personal, but have you ever... ya know. Um, well... have you ever, um 'done it'?"  
Beth went red and shook her head gently.  
"Its nothing to be ashamed of! I admire you. I regret ever doing anything with Derek!"  
Their conversation was cut short.  
"Sorry to butt in ladies," Monger hovered over "but I'm going to have to take 'Pixie Dust' here away for a bit."  
"Yes General, oh and please don't call me that! But anyway, where are we going?" Beth asked patiently.  
"I have something to tell you, and well, you may find it a little distressing at first..."  
"Oh, okay!" she attempted to fly up to his height, but failed to do so thanks to her burnt wing. So Susan picked her up and carried her to the door.  
Beth nodded gratefully at her before the door slammed shut.

(Dr. C's POV)

I awoke to find myself alone. Though I was sure Beth was with me just earlier.  
"Susan!" I called as I saw her emerge from her cell.  
"Oh hey doc!" she chuckled "Good to see your awake!"  
"Thankyou.. um, have you seen Beth about my dear?"  
She went still.  
"Um yeah, doc I don't know whats going on, but about 20 minutes ago Monger came in. He said he needed to tell her something. Something she might find a little upsetting."  
"Oh, well thankyou Susan. I'll keep an eye out for-"  
Beth entered through the main door.  
She just looked up at us, her eyes red and still wet with tears. The three of us stood and stared for what felt like ages.  
"M-my dear... Is everything alright?" I climbed down from the large table and started towards her.  
"Uh, y-yeah doc-c... everythings swell..." she said, with the hints of 'British talk' edging her voice. She bit her lip, then burst into tears again. But before me or Susan could say or do anything she was running to her cell, the salty H2O streaming down her cheeks.  
I glanced up at Susan, whom had lost the will to speak.

I gently knocked at the door.  
"Beth..." I said quietly, but my voice broke. I cleared my throat.  
"Beth?"  
"Yes?..." I heard her sob.  
I opened the door and peeped in.  
I could see her slumped on the bed, shaking in the dark.  
I walked over and sat beside the poor girl. Stroking her back, I tried to calm her.  
"Would you like to tell me whats wrong, my dear?"  
She sat up.  
"I... I'm never going to age again." she whispered, her head in her hands "I'm going to out live everyone I love, and I'll never get to grow old with someone after living my life to the full... That was always my dream. I would have the perfect life, and then grow old with my life partner in peace." She looked up at me "That's what I wanted to do with you!"  
She wailed and sobbed harder. I pulled her close and she clung to me.  
"Beth, you want to know something?"  
"Whatt..?"  
"My body clock stopped too. After my experiment, I've remaind the good old age of 29. So I know how you feel. But we could... oh forget it, you'd think I'm desperate or something!"  
She looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.  
"No I wouldn't!" she mumbled.  
I looked at Beth, and knew she was telling the truth.  
"Well, my dear, we wouldn't exactly be growing old... but... we, well. We could spend the rest of our long lives together...?"  
"Doc, you know I want us to, and we will. But I just hate the fact that I'll watch my family live their lives and grow old. And I won't look a day older ever again!"  
She began to wail.  
"Shhhh shhhh... I know, Beth. I know..." I cooed, feeling her go limp against me. I lay back so that my arm was still around her shoulder, and we lay there the rest of the day.

(End of POV)

**Nawwwwwww ... so, what do you think of Doc and Beth's realtionship so far? My honest opinion is that they are just F**KING ADORABLE! Oops, excuse my terrible language. Also, what do you think of Susan and Beth's friendship? I thought it would be cute to make them such good friends.. anywayzzzzzz Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!...**

**Oh**_** dear...**  
_

_Outside the Earths atmosphere, just out of range of Earths detection..._

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN?!"  
"I- I'm sorry my lord, there too strong -OW!"  
"Ugh! Your pathetic Gallaxar, get out of my sight!"  
The small figure scurried off at this.  
A slightly taller bulkier figure stepped out from the shadows. He looked up at the screen.  
"I need that fish-ape. Without him my plans are ruined..." he murmured.  
An ugly green alien walked up to a screen where images of the Modesto Monsters were visible. He looked similar to Gallaxar, but fatter and a little more sophisticated.  
He glared at earth through the glass, and thought of all the ways he could dispose of the place. But there was one thing he needed to dispose of first.  
"Gallaxar!" he barked.  
"Y-Yes Kreeture?"  
"I release you. Take an escape pod and leave."  
Gallaxar just stared up at him as if he'd gone mad. Quickly he ran up to the nearest pod and climbed in. Starting up the pod heard an extremely unsafe noise from the back.  
"Better than being part of Kreeture's plans..." he muttered as the air around him sped up and the craft was lifted into the sky. But just when he thought he was free, all hope he had was lost. He heard the ships guns. He looked behind him only to see a large fireball flying in his direction.  
His head fell and he sighed.  
"Oh shi-" then the pod exploded.  
_Back on the ship...  
_"Computer! Get me information on these _Modesto Monsters_. I want to know exactly what I'm up against" he smiled "Just so I can laugh in their pathetic faces when I have defeated them! Hahaha!"_  
_"Y-Yes Kreeture..." the ships computer trembled slightly, wishing it had been chosen for any other ship than this one.  
Kreeture smiled out of the window. That pathetic mess of a planet doesn't stand a chance... he thought, mentally panting himself on the back.

_Back on Earth..._

Dr. Cockroach stood at his desk in the common room. It was a large table tennis table. Humming the whole time he clicked a bolt onto the small device. He was creating a mind reader. He grabbed a red wire and connected it to the bolt. The wire buzzed loudly as Dr. Cockroach flew back against the wall. He groaned and stood up. His lab coat was creased and his antenna slightly frazzled.

He limped back to his desk and scribbled something down in his notepad.  
Why can't I work out one simple equation? a voice growled in the back of his mind. He pushed the voice away and ripped the page. He snapped his pencil and threw it to the ground in frustration.  
Sighing, he leant against the wood.  
Suddenly he felt small arms wrap themselves around his skinny waist. He screamed in fright.  
"POLICE! POLICE! Get of me you pedophile!" he grabbed the arms and threw the attacker to the ground, climbing on top of them to stop them from getting up.  
"Doc..." came a muffled cry from the now winded figure. Dr. C's eyes widened and he scrambled off the heap. He straightened his lab coat and sorted his antenna, which were twitching nervously.  
"I... Im so so sorry Beth! I thought you were... well-"  
"A pedophile? Yeah, thanks baby cakes." she finished with a sarcastic snarl as he held out a hand. She pushed it away and picked herself up.  
"My dear, I really am sorry, it's just I, well I had an odd dream last night, w-where I was you. And well, somebody in the shadows... came at me, well you... and... well I, t-they... they hurt you. And tortured you and..."  
"Doc!" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.  
"It's okay! I forgive you! And it was just a silly dream, just a story in your head! I'm fine see?" She pulled him close to her, holding him tight.  
"I'm going to my friends. She's 25 today and I want to say Happy Birthday. I'll be back in an hour okay? So don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" she kissed him quickly and ran off. He watched her hips as she ran and his antenna's twitched wildly. He shook his head quickly and turned back to his work.

But she wasn't back in an hour. Or two. Or three.  
It was about 2 in the morning when high pitched giggly laughter woke the groggy monsters.  
"DOC!" Link yelled.  
"On it!" Dr. Cockroach shouted back.

(Dr. C's POV)

I groaned as my door lifted and I peered into the darkness. Thanks to my cockroach DNA I could see everything. There was a shortish figure stumbling towards me. It tripped and giggled. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and took another look.  
She can't see a thing, I thought, holding back the laughter.  
She got up and started towards the sofa, shuffling blindly round the room as if searching for something.  
"Oh Doctooooor..." she half called half cooed. My antenna pricked up.  
"Where aree youuuu?... Come here my sexy little thing!"  
I gasped and bent over from trying so hard not to laugh. She looked so foolish, her arms out in front of her like a zombie, calling out random stuff.  
I flicked a switch. She looked over at me and grinned. As she got closer I could smell the drink on her. When she reached me she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. When she tried to kiss me I shrieked with laughter. I pulled back as she attempted to snog me where my nose should have been, tongue and all believe it or not.  
"My dear, lets get you to bed, you're insanely drunk!" I exclaimed, taking her by the wrist and leading her back to her room.  
"No no no!" she moaned "I want to sleep in your bed with you!"  
I sighed as I turned to leave.  
"Doctor Cockroach! Don't you walk away from me!" she roared playfully. Just as I was turning to settle her down, the breath was knocked out of me as I was tackled to the floor.  
"Beth! Calm down! I- BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! STOP! Beth, please stop!" I screamed as she sat over my waist tickling my ribs. I shoved her off and climbed on her, getting at her armpits. She squealed and crawled away from me. Link aped out of his room.  
"I am too tired for this nonsense! Don't make me come over there and hurt you doc..."  
"Sorry Link, I'll get it sorted."  
He grunted as his door slid down again. Panting, I rose to my feet. She did the same and stood in front of me, attempting to measure up to my height. Which was difficult for her seen as I'm nearly a foot taller. She huffed and wobbled towards my cell.  
"Beth..." I started, yawning, sighing at her drunken stubbornness "There's no room in there for both of us."  
"Well we'll make room then." she called back.  
When I walked in she was cuddled up beneath the covers. She gazed up at me, her eyes as big as mine. I couldn't refuse the those eyes. I chuckled and climbed in beside her. She nuzzled her head under my chin, against my neck, and wrapped herself around me for warmth. I draped my arm over her hip, ignoring my thoughts and the heat we were creating. We gently drifted into slumber. While she dreamed peacefully, I had 'the dream' again.  
I was running for my life. Panting and sweating, trees and bushes pulling at my hair, ripping my clothes, then I tripped and was staring straight into a mirror. Beth stared back. I got up and sprinted through the forest. But I was grabbed from behind, and pulled to the floor. Suddenly I was tied to a table, screaming for Dr. Cockroach to come for me, everything was in Beth's point of view. I heard a door slam, and evil laughter. I was sobbing, something scratching into my opened out wings. I screamed from the pain. But then just as my tormentor was coming into view I shot up from the dream, drenched in sweat.  
I looked down at Beth. Sleep was just a thought now. I lay back down and pulled her closer.  
"Never leave me..." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes flicked but she did not wake. All she did was nod slightly. I stroked her cheek, and felt the warmth of her breath. Her chest rose and fell with each one, but I tried not to notice. Knowing there and then it was so obvious to me. Beth was the one. The light. The hope. My other half. I kissed her neck and felt myself fall again into a pit of blackness, but this time there was no dream at all. Just my mind swirling with thoughts.

(End of POV)

(Beth's POV)

"Ouch..." I mumbled. My head throbbed and I felt sick. I glanced around the unfamiliar space. It deffinetly wasn't my room.  
What happened last night? I couldn't remember anything, apart from the sound of laughter. Suddenly I was aware of two arms wrapped tightly around me. Just as I was about scream I heard a loud snore. I looked up only to see Dr. Cockroach lying beside me. Breathing out I relaxed, then paniked again. Had we 'done the deed'? But I soon calmed down, realising that we were both fully dressed.  
I yawned and sat up, but moaned. It felt like somebody had hit me over the head with a brick. Holding my head I untangled myself from the sleeping doctor and slumped over to his mirror. My make up was smeared and my hair looked like a birds nest.  
I'm never drinking more than one beer ever again, I thought, then stopped. It hurt even to think.  
Grabbing a tissue I wiped at my mucky face. Sadly this just made it look worse.  
"Beth?"  
I spun around to see the doctor lying there, propping himself up with an elbow. He looked so relaxed, so comfortable. So happy.  
"Hey." I smiled, trying to cover the pain up.  
I felt sick. Vomit rose up in my throat and I gasped, fighting back as best I could. I lost.  
I ran for the bathroom.

(End of Beths POV)

Dr. Cockroach leant against the bathroom door, the noises making him feel sick himself. He knocked gently then let himself in.  
She was slumped over the toilet, the muck coating her loose hair. He walked over and kneeled beside her, holding her hair back. His face went a strange green, but he stayed put. When Beth was finished she leaned against the wall and breathed. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Starting the shower he brought her some clean clothes. After he'd left, Dr. Cockroach realised that they had not uttered a word to each other the entire time.

About ten minutes later Beth stepped out of the bathroom... in some of Dr. Cockroach's clothes.  
"Seriously?" she smiled, shyly pointing to herself.  
He just shrugged and returned the smile. He thought she looked adorable in his old brown tartan pants and a jumper with equations scribbled on the front.  
She walked towards him, her eyes stayed to the floor. She hugged him tight, nearly chocking him in the process.  
"Doc?"  
"Mhmmmm..." he sighed as she twirled his antenna round her fingers.  
"I never ask you this... but how are you today?"  
The doctor chuckled.  
"I'm fine, my dear, how are you?" he said, nuzzling his face into her neck. She nuzzled him in return.  
"I'm good thanks..."  
He frowned.  
"Beth?"  
"Yeah doc?" she smiled up at him.  
"I want to meet your parents..."  
Her breath caught in her throat, and her smile disappeared.  
"S-Sure doc, whatever you say.." she mumbled.

**meh, now I have to write another chapter! Ugh!**

**Joking! i love this story so much so far I may never let it end! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just a short one, where they get to meet the parents! Hope you like it!**

**_Meet the Lacey's..._**

Early that evening the monsters flew out to Britain.  
When they reached Beth's parents house they climbed of B. Beth walked slowly towards the door and hesitantly rang the bell. The others saw this, but didn't say a word.  
A short man with very little floppy brown hair anwsered the door.  
"Beth? Is it really you?"  
All she could do was nod before she was enveloped in a big hug.  
"Oh God! We thought you were dead! And then we were told about the monsters and-" he cut short when he looked over her shoulder.  
"So its true. You are one of them..." he whispered, eyeing the wings.  
Dr. Cockroach stepped forward.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Beth's loved one, or if you would prefer, boyfriend. My name is Dr-"  
"Dr. Cockroach Ph.D." somebody snarled from behind the short man.  
A tall beautiful woman stepped out infront of them. Her smile was welcoming, but her eyes as cold as stone.  
"I've been watching the news lately, your very popular!" she shook Dr. C's hand, then turned on her daughter, glaring "Beth! Not even a phone call? We've been worried sick!"  
"Mum, I'm so so sorry! I've been so busy and-" but she stopped when her mother nipped her arm. She'd meant for it to be unoticed, but it wasn't. Beth's lip trembled slightly, but she knew better than to say anything. Link glared, and Dr. Cockroached stared open mouthed. Susan knelt and stroked Beths back gently.  
Mrs Lacey smiled once again.  
"Come, we shall eat!"  
They sat around the table in the back garden so that Susan and B could join in. It was getting dark so the table was coated in candles.  
"So then Dr. Cockroach, what interested you in my daughter?" Mrs Lacey asked. Her husband just sighed, but kept quite thanks to a not so secret kick in the shin.  
"W-Well madam, your daughter is a strong, confident, beautiful young woman! She is funny, kind and caring, she always puts others first-" but he was stopped short by the Beth's mother. She laughed till tears spilled from her eyes.  
"My daughter? Caring? HA! You could find a snake more caring than her!"  
"Shut up mum..." Beth mumbled.  
"Pardon darling?"  
"I said, shut UP!"  
Everybody went silent. Mrs Lacey got up and walked over to her. Grabbing her tightly by the wrist she dragged her off.  
"I'm just going to have a little chat with my daughter if you don't mind!" the woman spat.  
Mr Lacey winced.  
"If I were you, as soon as they come back, I would leave" he whispered "Its not safe for Beth to be here..."  
Dr. Cockroach looked up, his expression was full of concern.  
"Why?"  
"Well, you see, Indie... she's not the gentle type and-"  
But Beth and her mother returned. Beth was sniffing, her lip was split, and her mother was scowling. Beth sat down quietly beside her lover. He clasped her hand and stroked her cheek. She just looked down at her lap.  
"Well... who's up for ice cream?" B.O.B asked innocently.  
"I think we'll be leaving now..." Link growled, standing.  
"So soon?" Mrs Lacey asked, amused by their sudden fear "Well, Dr. Cockroach, if I were you, I'd leave Beth here!"  
"Mum, I have to go back... I... I'm a monster!"  
Her mother blinked and sighed, exasperated.  
"See Dave, I told you we should have chosen the cuter little girl at the adoption agency, I bet she wasn't so stuborn!"  
Everybody froze. Beth's mouth opened, then closed again in shock.  
Mrs Lacey laughed at her 'daughter'.  
"Thats right Beth, you were adopted... did you really never guess why nobody ever gave a damn about you?" she smirked.  
"Indie, please..."  
"Shut it Dave!"  
The silence was almost deafening. But then Beth opened her mouth again and mumbled something under her breath.  
"Oh for Gods sake child, open your bloody mouth!"  
"I said- And just when I thought you couldn't be an even bigger bitch!" she shouted.  
Her 'mothers' face turned to pure hatred. She walked over and slapped the girls cheek. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Indie bore down on her, going for another strike, while Beth tried to crawl away. Susan grabbed the woman by the waist and held her high in the sky. Dr. Cockroach pulled Beth up and held her close to him, protectively.  
"Let go of me! Your just like Beth! All of you!" then she pointed at Beth "You'll never amount to anything! Your a dissapointment! I'm ashamed to be called your adobtive mother!"  
Tears made there way down Beths cheek as she gently untangled her boyfriends arms from around her. Just when Susan was about to pick her up, Beth lifted of the ground and flew of into the night, sobbing. Indie shouted after her, anger brimming her words.  
"It would have been better if you were never born!"  
A hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Dr. Cockroach scowling at her, his fists clenched.  
"No it wouldn't... because then I would never have fallen in love!"  
Before she could reply the angry man punched her, right in the nose. She fell to the floor, unconcious. Dave just smiled slightly, and nodded.  
With that, the monsters left, hoping to catch up with their distressed friend.

**So, what did ya all think? Sorry it was so short! Chapter 8 coming soooon! :P ****_Please_**_ review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**Well hey there guys! :) sorry its been a while, I've been busy... here's chapter 8!**

_**Thoughts...**_

She stood slumped up against a tree, throwing pebbles into the lake. She sighed and slid down the trunk into a sitting position. Her arms wrapped around her knees for support. She sobbed and sobbed until she thought she'd never stop. Beth had just found out that her parents weren't her parents at all, and it was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't face her friends. Not yet anyway. And doc. She knew he'd be understanding, but somehow Beth just didn't want him there. She just wanted to spend some time alone.  
Maybe if she were to find her real parents, would they accept her? Would they accept Dr. Cockroach? Her friends? She doubted it.  
Her adoptive parents had, but she felt that it was pointless thinking about them anymore.  
She wondered the empty streets of Liecester, her home town. At first she thought it really was abanboned, but then she remembered her 'parents'. The thought of them now made her feel sick to the bone. That was when she came face to face with her boyfriend.

Dr. Cockroach stared at her, mouth slightly gaped, antenna's low. She could read his confusion and concern like a book.  
"Beth... Where have you been? We've been searching for you for hours! Everybody is so worried-I'm worried! How could you be so stupid?!" the anger and hurt was pouring out from him now "I thought you'd been kidnapped! I-I was terrified! I thought I'd never see you again..."

(Beth's POV)

My eyes were brimmng with tears at the his words. Just the thought of him being so worried and scared- I couldn't bare it.  
"I'm so sorry!" I choked, running to him. He caught me swiftly in his caring arms and embraced me, new tears forming in his own eyes. He sobbed into my shoulder. He started to wail quietly. I leaned back, touching his cheek to make him look at me.  
"Doc, I'm safe. We're both safe! Oh doc, please don't cry!" I whispered. He pulled me sharply into him, releasing a gasp from my lips. "Don't ever do that to me again..." he whispered as I felt myself fall into the passionate kiss. The whole world seemed to collapse around me. Feeling his arms around my waist, his hands clasped tightly at the base of my back. The touch of his warm lips as they locked and curved against mine. He was still sobbing. I placed my hands on his chest, and let my fingers trace a button on his lab coat.  
"Beth... we have to go..." he whispered between the kisses. A small whine escaped my throat but I nodded. My legs felt like jelly and my heart ached.  
Before I could say or do anything, I felt a strong arm go round my legs, and another round my back. I giggled as he picked me up bridal style and started towards where the rest of the group were.

...

Back at the facility Beth slepped peacefully on Susan's lap. Susan leaned down, careful not to crush the girl, and peered over the doctors shoulder. He was doing his usual, making concuctions. It was what he did in his spare time, and once he had nearly succeded in creating a cure for the flu.  
"So doc, hows stuff going with you and Beth?" she said quietly, making him jump.  
"Ah! Oh, Susan, you startled me. Hmm? Oh um were doing well thankyou..." he mumbled, only glancing up briefly from his work.  
"So um... I know its a little, well, personal. But, have you and Beth... welll..."  
Dr. Cockroach's head shot up in shock. Then he went pink and looked at his shoes. Gently, he shook his head.  
"Well, just so ya know, Beth's never... you know what... before, so just, be nice..."  
"Yes Susan, I get your point!"  
Susan chuckled, knowing she had unnerved the bug man. Beth had stirred silentlly on Susan's knee and had listened to the conversation. She smiled up at Susan and climbed down. When Beths looked over at her love, she knew what she wanted to do. She walked over to Dr. Cockroach, who had not noticed her wake. She silently walked over and grabbed his antenna's suddenly, making him yelp. She tugged playfully, but was taken by suprise when he grabbed her wrists and turned, looming over her. She let out a mock whimper, then shrieked with laughter when he picked her up, placed his lips to her neck and blew into her skin, making funny noises. Susan smiled at the display and, figuring she knew what was coming next, made her way over to her room.  
When Dr. Cockroach set Beth back down, he went back to his tinkering. She smiled wickedly and smacked his back side. He yelped again and rubbed his sore bum, and planned out in his head EXACTLY how he was going to 'punish' her later..  
His antenna's shot up and he turned on her, amused. He growled playfully and scolded her.  
"My dear, when a mad scientist is working, anything could randomly blow up! Therefore it is not wise to seduce me when I am in the middle of an experiment.." he mused, pointing a finger in her face. She stared at the finger for a minute, then licked it like a cat licks its paw. She saw the confusement in his eyes and laughed at him. Turning, she catwalked back to her room. She glanced over her shoulder.  
"You know what the one problem with mad scientists is? There not curious enough!" she giggled, giving him a wink. With that she closed the door.  
"Oh really..." the doctor mumbled under his breath. A devilish smile swept across his face. Wiping his hands on a tissue he scuttled over to her door, opening it slightly and peering in. When his eyes adjusted to the low light he saw her walk towards him.  
"Well well... it would seem that some mad scientists are more curious than I thought!" she said in a very sultry voice.  
"yYou have no idea..." he replied, licking his lips at the sight before him. She was now relieved of her jumpsuit and was wearing a very revealing night gown. It reached about a third of the way down her thigh, low cut in the chest area, with thin straps. Dr. Cockroach stared longingly at her, loving how her outfit hugged her curves and showed a lustfully tempting hint of her cleavage. She walked past him, locking the door. Then he just watched as she began to unbutton his coat. He smothered her in feverish kisses, trailing from her mouth down to her collar bone. She sighed, holding her arms above her head for a moment. She helped him slip his turtleneck over his head, to reveal the suprisingly muscular looking body beneath. She placed her hands on his chest while he held her hips, feeling her every movement. They kissed as the thoughts wizzed around in her head. She was so nervous. What if she did something wrong? He saw her hesitate and as if to answer her he shook his head. He knew that she would be just perfect. She gently pushed him away from her.  
"I-I don't know if I'm ready.."  
He frowned slightly, a little disapointed. "  
"I, I've never done this before." she mumbled. His eyes softened and he smiled. Is that all she was worried about? He pulled her back to him, slowly slipping her dress off.  
"I know" he whispered in her ear "I'll lead..."

...

They lay back on the bed, panting heavily. Dr. Cockroach gently pulled the cover over them and placed his head on the pillow.  
"My dear," he breathed "that was... absolutely..."  
"Magical." she finished for him, sighing and resting her head on his chest. He chuckled.  
"Doc, how am I ever going to repay you?" she whispered into his neck as she nuzzled him.  
"Well, there is one thing you could do for me..." he told her sleepily.  
"Oh? And whats that?" she mused.  
"Promise me that this wonderful night wasn't our last!" he mumbled, then fell into a slumber.  
She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"I promise..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello, my dear... haha I love being British... anywayyyzzzz on with the story hey?  
Enjoooooy**

_**Party party party...**_

(Beth's POV)

When I woke I looked beside me. He was still there, my love. I got up and put my underwear back on, then absent mindedly slipped his lab coat over my thin body. Obviously it didn't completely cover me but I was too tired to care. I silently walked back over to his sleeping body and kissed him between his antenna. He sighed. I crept out into the main room, where Link was sat watching the TV Doc had made for him.  
"Hey Beth." he called, not bothering to look at me.  
"Morning Link!" I yawned, and sat down beside him. He gave me a quick glance.  
"Nice coat, did doc give it to you..." and it struck him like lightning. His eyes widened, and he inched a little away from me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.  
"You-you didn't? Beth, please... tell me you didn't!"  
I gave him a look, and he collapsed to the floor laughing.  
"You did it with a cockroach! HAHAHA! It sounds even worse saying it out loud!" he spluttered between giggles.  
"Half cockroach... half man!" came and irritated voice from behind me. I turned and blushed even more. Dr. Cockroach was stood in his tartan pants and turtleneck, but looked slightly bare without his coat. Just looking at him made me remember every detail of last night. That wonderful night.  
He smiled down at me.  
"Good morning, my dear! How did you sleep?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.  
'How do you think I slept? AMAZINGLY!' I screamed mentally, but decided not to repeat it out loud.  
"Well thankyou, how did you sleep doc?"  
The man sighed. I just giggled.  
"BOB, I was talking to Beth not you!"  
The blob frowned.  
"Okay doc, you keep thinking that!" he said, attempting to wink. Dr. Cockroach sighed again.  
"And how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not gay! And I don't think you are either!" he stated, a little embarrased. He heard me stiffle a giggle and smiled shyly, looking down at his shoeless feet. I remembered flinging his shoes out of my window the night before.  
"Oops..." I mumbled.  
"Hey guys!" as Susan walked in she was greeted with a series of hi's, hello's and waves.  
I flew up to her large table as she sat down, and went to hug her cheek.  
"Hey big girl, hows it hangin'?"  
"Hey Beth, everythings fine!" she replied, gently returning the hug.  
"Dr. Cockroach!" Mongers voice boomed through the unseen speakers.  
"Yes Monger?"  
"We have something of yours! Please come and take a look, and help us carry it to your cell. I have a feeling you will like this."  
Dr. Cockroach just stared at the wall. Then he glanced nervously over at us, and walked out of the room.

(End of POV)  
(Dr. C's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. They'd found it! The one reason I was in this place and I was staring right up at it. I gaped at Monger, who just laughed and nodded. The metal was rusty under my sensitive finger tips, and the smell of oil was intoxicating. I had to step back a little from being overwhelmed by it. But with my machine I could get rid of this bug head, although I have grown quite fond of it, and increase my cockroach abilities. All I had to do was get my calculations right.  
As we were entering the common room with it, I was suddenly on my back, gazing up at my fellow monsters.  
"Suprise!" Susan called.  
"Happy birthday!" Link cheered.  
"Merry Christmas!"  
"B.O.B.!"  
"What?"  
As Link helped me up I grinned. Amazingly they had all remembered my birthday, whereas I hadn't.  
"T-Thankyou everyone, I, I don't know what to say!" I stammered gently picked me up and planted a friendly kiss ontop of my head, then placed me on my chair infront of the table. It was decorated with balloons, ribbons, colourful plates, and covered in party food. My plate however consisted of day old garbage, a couple of sweets and the ingredients to an atomic fizz, but with the promise of adding less kick.  
Everybody sat around the table, but one was missing.  
"Where's Beth?"  
"Oh, she went to get a shower. We thought you'd be gobe a little longer and she wanted to look her best for you!"  
I got down from the table.  
"Wair here, I'll go get her." and I scurried off towards the bathroom.  
Inside I could here a muffled tune, but as I got closer to the door I could here a beautiful voice.

'You just gotta ingite, the light, and let it shine!  
Just own, the night... Like the fourth of July!  
Cos baby your a fireworl!  
Come on show 'em what, your worth!  
Make 'em go aah aah aah  
As you shoot avross the shy y y!  
Baby your a firework! Come on let your colours burst!  
Make 'em go aah aah aah!  
Your gunna leave 'em all in awe awe awe!'

I noticed the door was unlocked, a foolish mistake to make with B.O.B. around. I quietly crept in and snook up on her.  
"I didn't know you had such a wonderful voice my dear..." I mused. She jumped, slipped and fell. I paniked and pulled the curtain back. She was sitting in the running water, staring up at me.  
"I-I'm sorry Beth, I didn't mean to startle you, I'll go wait with the others shall I?" I said quickly, helping her up and turning to leave.  
"Wait!" she called. She grabbed the back of my collar and turned me round, pulling me close to her. She was still wet, so my labcoat ended up drenched in water. She kissed me softly and whispered in my ear.  
"Happy birthday..." then she pulled the curtain between us, giggling. I chuckled and left the room.  
When she finally joined us she looked radiant. She was wearing a longsleaved creamy, floaty flower patterned dress that came to a stop about mid thigh, and acompanied it with skin coloured tights and dark brown brogues. Her hair was combed back in a loose bun and her skin was almost glowing. She looked absolutely stunning! I gulped, reaching up to straighten my tie... then discovered I wasn't wearing one. I looked down at myself. I was just wearing my usual: tartan pants, turtleneck, black shoes and my beloved lab coat, which I had retrieved just earlier from Beth's room. I felt too casual.  
I walked up to her. I bowed and kissed her hand. She giggled shyly and stroked my cheek. I led her to the table and we all sat and ate together, like a family. Even Monger joined in.  
But then I wanted us to sing kareoke. I grabbed my home made machine from my cell and connected it to the tv.  
I flicked the switch... and it blew up...

(End of POV)

When the smoke finally disappeared into the air everybody turned to see Susan, human sized. Her clothes had shrunk with her, and she stared back at the group. Her eyes shined and she screamed, out of both joy and shock.  
"Susan!" Beth ran over to her friend, enveloping her in a hug.  
"Oh my God..." she whispered. Link aped over to them.  
"Well that was unexpected!" he mumbled.  
"Doc, whatdya think happened-"  
There was a loud thud, and everybody turned to see a 49 foot Dr. Cockroach lying unconcious on his back.  
Well, what an interesting way to end a party...

**Wadya all think? I know your all thinking WTF?! hehehehe well, sorry, but I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger whilst I figure out what the hell is gunna happen next ;)  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back guys, how are you all today? I'm fine ta ta! Hahaha I'm weird I know.  
Sorry its been a while! And btw, I will be updating this story about once a week, if not more!  
Hope you like it!**

**_Confusion and Vacations..._  
**

When he woke he found Beth sitting on his face tugging at his mustache.  
She'd been trying to wake the sleeping doctor for five minutes, and was relieved to be staring down into his always loving beautiful amber eyes.  
He grinned up at her, reaching his arms out to hug her to him. But when his arms stretched above him, he was suprised to see that Beth no longer fit snugly in his arms. In fact, she barely fit in his hand...  
Then it hit him like a brick wall. He yelped and jumped to his feet, backing up to the wall as if to escape from himself. Remembering that Beth had been sat on his face, he swung his arms out blindly, just catching her before she fell out of reach. He stared at her tiny body as she sat up in his hand, shaking her head. She was so small. He could barely make out the details on her face, or the patterns on her wings. He opened his mouth to talk, then shut it again.  
"Hey doc" Link climbed as best he could up the doctor, but failed "What was in that machine?"  
Dr. Cockroach reached down and picked his friend up.  
"I, well. Hehe... I can't remember, but whatever it was, it must have releases the quantonium from Susan's body, out into the air. Then I guess I inhaled it..."  
"You guess?!" Link rolled on his palm, tears springing from his eyes "Your a flipping giant cockroach! Hahaha! You guess indeed..."  
Dr. Cockroach grumbled and rolled his eyes, dropping Link onto the large table.  
"Sheesh. Take a joke man!"  
The confused doctor slumped down to the floor and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see everyone starring at him. Shifting uncomfortably, he closed his now even larger eyes and tried to concentrate. He knew that if he could remember what was in that kareoki machine he would almost deffinetely be able to create something to store the quantonium so that Susan could use it whenever she wanted.  
"Hey!" Dr. Cockroach looked down to see B.O.B sat on one of his large knees, grinning up at him.  
"Oh, hey B.O.B." he mumbled, hoping the blob would get bored and leave him in peace.  
"Don't worry doc, everything'll be fine soon. You'll see! Now, gotta dash, I'm buying Jenny a necklace. Cos don't tell her I said this, but her pineapple chunks are looking a little dull at the moment!" B.O.B explained.  
Dr. Cockroach just nodded. But then his eyes widened and he grabbed the blob.  
"B.O.B! Your a genius!" he cried, hugging his fellow monster (and for once not being eaten by the goop).  
B.O.B blushed as much as his goo would allow.  
"Gee, thanks doc..." he smiled shyly.  
Beth flew up to join them.  
"Whats going on?"  
Dr. Cockroach grabbed the machine and started pulling junk from it. 5 minutes later, the mad scientist let out a short maniacal laugh and held up a large chain with a locket attached.  
"Wish me luck!"  
"Whatever doc..."  
Dr. Cockroach glared at Link and placed the locket around his neck. He then opened it, and the quantonium ripped itself from his body, and entered the tight space between the two slabs of metal. The others watched in awe as he slowly shrank back to normal height and closed the locket, as if nothing had even happened.  
"Now Susan, anytime you want to be Ginormica, you just open the locket, then when you want to be Susan, you simply open it again!" he said happily, handing the chain to the confused female.  
"Well that was fun!" he smiled, practically skipping back to his pile of garbage at the abandoned dinner table. Everybody followed, still in shock.

Over the next two months, everything went back to normal. Well, almost normal. The group of monsters rarely saw the good doctor; he had locked himself in his room and was working on his machine. It seemed to the monsters that he would never come out. That was until they heard his voice.  
"Link?" the cockroach man called weakly. Link jumped over to his door. It automatically opened, and he slowly entered.  
"Doc...?" he whispered, then closed the door. When he finally appeared again he looked worried, his eyes sad and depressed.  
"Beth, he needs you." he whispered, slumping down on his chair. Beth just nodded and slipped into the room.  
The lighting was low, so she had to wait till her eyes adjusted. When they did, she gasped. There, in the middle of the room, was the very machine that had ended the doctor in this place. It was rusty and covered in filth. There were nails and screws scattered around it, and scraps of metal peeling off. There was a figure kneeling beside it, his back hunched and his legs crossed in an uncomfortable looking position. The figure looked up.  
His eyes were tired and dry, with dark circles underneath. The much loved moustache was messy and untended. Stubble layered his chin.  
His labcoat was creased and filthy, his antenna's bent. He was a wreck. Gadgets and tools covered the floor around him. Using one hand to support himself, Dr. Cockroach leaned on one side and tilted his head to the side a little. Beth realised straight away what he was trying to do. He was making himself comfortable. She kneeled beside him, holding him up a little.  
"Beth.?." he whispered.  
"Yes?"  
He coughed a little, giving her his best attempt at a mad scientist grin.  
"How would you like to spend the rest of your life with a human?"  
She blinked at him.  
"But I fell in love with you now, not then. And besides... Your more human than most." she whispered back, stroking him inbetween his antenna. He fussed a little, but leaned against her chest, closing his tired eyes. They sat like that for a moment, then the doctor cried out in pain and rubbed his back.  
"Bloody cramp!" he snarled.  
Beth thought for a moment.  
"Here." she mumbled. Moving away slightly, she made him lay straight out on his back. He did so, cringing a bit in pain. Then she sat cross legged and layed his head on her lap. She gently strocked his large head, helping him relax. After about ten minutes she leaned gently over him.  
"There." she whispered. "Any better?"  
He smiled weakly and nodded against her thigh.  
"Right, Link wants us to go to Cocoa Beach, so come on. I'll help you shave and wash." she told him, helping him up.  
When they were done dr. Cockroach looked a lot better, in clean clothes and all. The guys set off for the beach, leaving Beth and Susan to get ready. When they were finally ready they decided to walk to Cocoa Beach, as it wouldn't take them long with Susan being taller than most buildings.

(Beth's POV)

When we were about half way there I asked Susan if I could ride on her foot. I was anwsered by a confused smile and a nod. I floated down and clutched her big toe, as she was wearing sandles. She was wearing shorts and a pretty top, whereas I went for a short floaty dress. I just prayed that it wasn't going to be windy. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold. I clung to her toe, stroking it.  
She giggled and shook her foot in an automatic reflex.  
"Don't, I'm ticklish!" she chuckled. I laughed then shut my eyes tight, clutching my stomach.  
"Beth? You okay?"  
I looked up at her concerned face. Frowning, I nodded.  
"Just a bit of stomach ache Suz, I'm sure its nothing!"  
She frowned back.  
"How long have you had it?"  
"Oh I dunno, about a month, and speaking of months, I think I'm a couple of days late... but I'm sure I'm just getting a bit of PP"  
Susan pondered on this, then her eyes widened.  
"Beth" she whispered "Your not... pregnant are you?"  
I gasped.  
"No no no no no! I'm sure I'm not, I mean. For one, me and Doc have only... you know... once, and for another, I always thought I'd feel it if I was. You know? Gut instincts and that." She breathed out in relief, and I chuckled.  
"Thanks for the concern though, big girl, where would I be with out you eh?" I said, patting her toe. She grinned down at me.  
"Beth, your one of the bestest friends I've had! You can always come to me for help." I smiled and flew up to Susan's face. She gently hugged me to her cheak.  
"All the same to you chick!" I replied, hugging her back.

We walked on in silence for a while until I had an idea.  
"Hey, Susan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna go shopping? I mean, I'm sure the boys will be okay for a while. Whadya think?"  
She glanced at me and fumbled at her locket, opening it. I watched, still in awe, as she shrank down to my hight. She beamed at me.  
"Why not eh? I'm sure they'll be fine without us!"  
I chuckled and we linked arms, heading for the town centre.

**Please review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

LOLOL chapter 11 :)

(Susan's POV)

I had the most amazing time ever. Me and Beth scanned through the shops, buying mainly beachy summery clothes. Then we stopped of at a cafe and admired our buys.  
Beth picked out a beautiful bikini. Her eyes shined and she grinned at me.  
"I think I'll wear this at the beach!"  
"Careful though, or Doc might forget the meaning of the bedroom!" I smirked. Beth just raised an eyebrow and placed the items carefully back in one of her many bags.  
We decided that we'd better go and meet the others, so to make it easier I became Ginormica and jogged us there.  
When we reached the toilets nearby, I shrank back down and we went inside to get changed.

Scanning the beach I spotted them. As Ginormica (I was wearing an extra large bikini that was designed to shrink and grow with me) I could spot them easily through the crowd. The bunch of 'misfits'.  
BOB was making sand castles with his jell-o and clearly trying hard to stay away from the water. Link was sat at the edge of the sea, the small waves lapping over his fins as he grinned up at B in the sky. Dr. Cockroach was doing his usual- sitting as far from the water as possible with his head in a book. He's never been one for the beach, and he hadn't tried at all; his labcoat was folded beside him and his shoes lay ontop. His trousers were rolled up at the ends and his turtleneck had been replaced by a loose white shirt.  
Suddenly I had the most amzing idea, and glancing at Beth, I knew she was thinking the same. Slowly, we made our way towards them, whispering quietly.  
It was a perfect plan, and it would deffinetely make my day.

(End of POV)

As the two females neared the group, Link looked up and gave them the thumbs up, grinning. Dr. Cockroach glanced up from his book, then looked back down. Then his head shot up again and he gawked. There were Beth and Susan infront of them all, wearing bikini's. Susan was Ginormica with the fairy girl perched on her shoulder like a parrot.  
As Beth flew down, Dr. Cockroach's eyes never left her. Link laughed as he watched her go red. But his laughter was cut short when he was grabbed suddenly by large slender fingers, and thrown into the chilly ocean. He arose, spluttering and fuming, but then just shrugged it of and dove down into the water - making sure to splash Susan in the process. Dr. Cockroach, having not seen this happen, sat and watched as Beth walked towards him. Her wings fluttered gently, and she had to try hard not to lift of the ground.  
He placed his book gently on the sand and stood. When she reached him she leaned up. He closed his eyes, expecting a kiss... but was shocked when he found himself hanging about two metres above the blue liquid that he hated so much. He gasped, begging his girlfriend not to drop him. She giggled in response but her hand slipped, and she could only watch as the poor doctor fell into the water below. He was under there for a moment, and then rose in Links arms shivering and cursing under his breath.  
When he noticed everybody sniggering he pushed Link away and swam back to the beach, growling.  
"Doc?" Beth called "It was only a joke! Please? I was only joking!"  
Dr. Cockroach grumbled quietly and sat on a towel with his back against the wall. He folded his arms and sulked, completing it with a pout. Beth followed and sat beside him, unfolding his arms. She squealed when he placed his freezing hand on her knee. She slapped it away and sat facing him on his lap and slowly leaned.  
"Eeeeeeeew! Too much information!" BOB yelled, moving away as the two lovers broke apart.  
Dr. C chuckled.  
"But B.O.B., we didn't say anything!"  
The blue blob pointed an accusing fingure at the bug headed scientist. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Your talking now doc..."  
The doctor sighed and shook his head. He turned back to Beth only to see her chasing B.O.B. and Link along the beach. He looked over at Susan and B in the water. Lying on his back he smiled contently. Drying slowly in the sun, he fell asleep.

He was woken again by a chilling scream. They were back in Area 5* and the confused doctor ran out of his cell. The scream had come from the bathroom. He scurried over and knocked gently.  
"Is everything alright in there my dear?" he asked. He had recognised that it was Beth screaming.  
"Get Susan!" she cried, breaking into sobs.  
"Susan! Susan!" Dr. cockroach ran as fast as he could "Beth needs you! Come quickly!"  
When they were back at the bathroom Susan shrank down and slipped into the room, locking the door behind her. There were more sobs and quiet chatting. Then there was a gasp.  
Link joined the doctor.  
"Whatsup doc?" he asked curiously.  
"I-I don't know..." doc whispered.  
They jumped when the door opened again. Susan emerged, her arm round a weeping Beth. Beth looked up at them and wailed. Looking up at him, she shoved an object into Dr. Cockroach's hand and ran to her cell, Susan close behind her.  
Dr. Cockroach looked down at his hand and his eyes widened.  
"Doc..." Link gaped.  
In the doctors palm lay a pregnancy test.

A_ positive_ pregnancy test...

**:O omgggggggggg! Whats gunna happen next then guys?!  
Find out next chapter :) please review, and be kind! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Cockroach fell to his knees. He stared at the pregnancy test that he'd dropped to the floor in shock. Glancing up at Link a small tear spilled down his cheek.  
Link groaned "For crying out loud, Doc! At least be a man about this!"  
"But.. She's..?"  
"YES Doc!" The doctor looked down and smiled.  
"I'm going to be a dad." he whispered. "I'm going to be a dad!"  
He laughed, grabbing Link and leading him round the room in an impossibly fast waltz.  
"Link.. can you believe this? I'm going to be a dad! This is wonderful, I, I wonder what Beth thinks... Beth! I need to talk to her!"  
And with that the scientist ran off, leaving the fish-ape chuckling and shaking his head softly.

Peering through the gap in the door, Dr. Cockroach took in the heart - breaking scene before him. Susan sat on the bed with her back against the wall. Beth was curled up in front of her, her head on Susan's lap as if it were a pillow. She sniffed into her hands. Susan cooed, shushing her a little, but Beth couldn't hold back the tears.  
"Why? Why me?" she wailed, her shoulders shaking violently.  
"Shh, shh. Its not your fault, and its not docs either! Its just a natural part of life! I mean, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Beth chuckled a little, and Susan stroked her hair back.  
"I know... its not docs fault, and I would never blame him." the good doctor smiled, unseen by the two females "its just, well.. I know we were probably going to want kids at some point, but not yet surely!"  
"Well, is it really that bad that your having a baby with the man you love?" Susan questioned, her eyebrows raising slightly.  
Dr. Cockroach's heart was in his throat. Is it that bad? He had no idea how Beth felt, as far as he was concerned, she didn't want his child.  
"Of coarse not! I want this child more than anything, its just. What if doc doesn't? Or what if he leaves me because of all of this?!"  
Beth was about to start crying again when...  
"My dear..." the two females looked up to see Dr. Cockroach leaning in the door way "That is never going to happen!"

"Doc?.." Beth whispered, her voice cracking. The mad scientist looked to his left, then to his right. Leaning forward slightly, he grinned.  
"Yes?" The next thing he knew he was on the floor, Beth burying her face into his chest. "Don't take the mick, doc!" she mumbled, nuzzling his neck. He nuzzled her back, breathing in her radiant scent. Susan breathed out, relieved the two were okay. She gave them a quick wave as she left.

5 minutes later the future parents were sat on the bed, staring at the ground. Reality had hit them, stunning them into silence.  
"I'm gunna be a dad..." the scientist mumbled, staring at his hands which he had placed neatly on his lap.  
"I'm gunna be a mum..." Beth replied, avoiding eye contact with the doctor. She saw him smiling out of the corner of her eye and batted at his twitching antenna's. "Doc?"  
"Mhmm?" he mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing.  
"Make me some antenna's?" this made Dr. Cockroach laugh, a lot. The next moment he was rolling on the floor, belly laughing.  
"What? I want some!" she laughed "WHAT?!" she jumped on him, tickling his sides. This made him laugh harder, trying to push her away.  
"Come back here!" she giggled, grabbing him by the ankles and climbing onto him so that she was sat over his waist. He looked up at her, then to where she was sitting.  
"My dear-"  
"Yes doc, I know this looks wrong but I don't care!" They sat up laughing, and Dr. Cockroach glanced at her stomach. He went still.  
"M-may I?..."  
Beth looked down and blushed, nodding slowly. She assumed he just wanted to touch her impregnated belly, but he took it one step further. He leaned forward and placed his large head against her stomach. She giggled as funny thoughts entered her mind but stopped when the doctor slapped her knee playfully. She watched as his hand lay on her stomach, then moved to his chin, then to her stomach again.

He was looking for a heart beat - he found it. He sat up and beamed, taking Beth's hands into his own larger ones.  
"My God, Beth... We're having a baby!" Dr. Cockroach cried excitedly.  
"Congratulations honey!" Beth joked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

After explaining the situation nearly ten times to BOB, Monger took the unusual family out to celebrate the big news. In the fancy restaurant, people starred, smiled, and even fainted around the monsters. They nearly got the meal on the house, but then BOB accidentally engulfed the manager leaving the poor man covered in slime. When they were finally seated everybody turned to Beth.

(Beth's POV)

I felt so self conscious, being the center of attention. Everyone was asking how I was, if I needed anything, when the due date was... blah blah blah. It got kind of annoying after a while, but it quietened down a bit after I screamed at BOB for constantly prodding my belly. I was feeling sore and didn't need a big blue blob poking at me as if he were in some kind of petting zoo.  
"Champagne!" I heard Link suddenly yell. I watched as he grabbed a glass from the nearby waiter. I straight away snatched it off him. "Hey!" he complained, folding his arms and sulking. I just growled at him. I was about to take a massive gulp when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking up into his large eyes, I was hypnotized by the words coming slowly from his mouth.  
"I truly am sorry my dear, but you mustn't drink while your pregnant!" I gazed at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes and letting my bottom lip quiver a little. I was always good at making myself cry...  
"But why doc?" I fake whimpered. He chuckled, stroking my hair back behind my ear.  
"Well, you could harm the baby. Everything you drink and eat is broken down by the digestive system, but the key nutrients saved are fed through the umbilical cord to the baby!"  
"Speak English doc!" Link, BOB and Monger screamed all at once.  
Dr. Cockroach sighed. "If Beth drinks alcohol, the baby drinks alcohol. Its really not that complicated!"  
BOB threw his fork down and glared "Um hello? No brain over here?"  
"BOB! Don't be so rude!" I giggled as Susan scolded the 'child'. Slipping my hand into doc's I asked the waiter for a glass of water. While the others clinked glasses, I stayed silent. I was thinking about the future, what life would be like with a child. I suddenly remembered that there was something I needed to ask the doctor. I'd thought about it for a long time, but never gotten round to asking him. Doc was eating delicately. He had finally agreed to trying normal food, spaghetti in pasta sauce. As I'd suspected - he loved it. I squeezed his hand gently, trying to get his attention. He was discussing cell changes with Monger, and seemed rather engrossed by the conversation. I shook his arm impatiently. "Doc?" I whispered through gritted teeth. "Doc?... DOC!" I was shouted now. The whole place went quiet and I felt myself go red; all eyes were on me.  
"Yes my dear?" I ignored his confused stare. Slowly I stood, pulling him up with me. I nodded towards the space in the middle of the room. The dance floor. Docs face lit up and he practically dragged there. He pulled me close to him as the band started to play. It was a slow waltz, and I remembered when doc had tried to teach me...


	13. Chapter 13

__**Helloooooo! I just realised, I don't think I've been naming the last few chapters, but cba going back, so lets keep moving forward!  
Here it is... CHAPTER EFFING 13!**

**_Confrontations and truth telling..._  
**

Beth_ was sat sulking in her room. It was two months since she'd become a monster, and she was having one of those days where she missed everything about her old life in England._

_There was a tap at her door and Dr. Cockroach walked in. "My dear?" he mumbled.  
__"Doc?" Beth whimpered. Her top was stained with tears, and her jumpsuit bottoms were creased. He heard the gentle hum of a radio, and turned up the volume. It was 'I'll be the one' by the Backstreet Boys. He took her hand and pulled her up.  
He placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her lower back and took her hand. It wasn't a slow song, but it had a gentle beat to it._

_"I don't slow dance. I can't!" Beth told him._  
_"That's okay, my dear! I'll lead."_

_Slowly, Dr. Cockroach led Beth around the spacious cell, counting '123...123...123...'. Beth was starting to pick up the rhythm and they were starting to flow together intime to the music._  
_"Your doing well!" Dr. Cockroach told her. This was a mistake. Beth got distracted and lost her footing, tripping amd falling. She cried out as she fell, but felt a strong hand at the base of her spine, and another grasping her elbow confidently. _  
_Dr. Cockroach was slowly tipping her, until the upper part of her body was almost vertical. He leaned over, and Beth blushed as their lips almost brushed and his hot breath melted her heart. **What was this feeling?** Beth didn't know, but she knew there was something there - there had to be, or what truly was this feeling?_  
_"I told you I don't slow dance!" she whispered, laughter in her tone. Dr. Cockroach caught on the laughter._  
_"And I told you, I'll lead!" he replied. And with that, he swept,her back onto her feet..._

Beth racked her brain, trying to remember every step Dr. Cockroach had taught her, as they slowly began to move in a small circle.  
"What was it you wanted to ask me my dear?"  
Beths smile vanished, and was immediately replaced by a frown.  
"Whats your real name?" she asked nervously. Dr. Cockroach stopped dancing and stared at her. His eyes glazed over and the smile slipped of his cheery face. Beth could tell straight away that she had touched on a delicate subject, and tried her best to back out again.  
"Doc, I'm so sorry! You don't have to tell me, its just cos, well I don't know a lot about your past, and it would mean a lot to me if one day you could tell me? But you don't have to now, no thats not what I meant! I meam, you don't have t-"  
"You really are interested?"  
"Ofcoarse!" Beth smiled comfortingly, stroking his cheek.  
"Well I guess todays that day then!" he replied finally, giving Beth a weak smile.  
"Doc... are you sure?"  
"My dear, I care more about you than I jave ever cared about anyone. And thats an aweful lot! And were having a baby together, so really you have every right to know about my past. I just hope that the same can be said for me..?"  
"Oh Doc, ofcoarse! I want to tell you everything!"  
He smiled warmly and they began to dance again.  
Dr. Cockroach sighed hesitantly "My real name is Dr. Sebastian Emmett Clayton. My home town is Leicester, England... but you already know that!"  
Beth smiled amd squeezed his hand "I'm so proud of you Doc!" she called "I know that must have been hard. And if it helps, I love the name Sebastian, and I think it suits you perfectly!"  
Dr. Cockroach grinned at his success "Thankyou." he mumbled shyly, nuzzling her neck, feeling her warmth with his shaky antennae. Beth nuzzled him back and took in a deep breath.  
"My real name..." she started. The doctor raised a puzzled eyebrow; Beth wasn't her real name? "is Hannah - Marie Lacey. Well not Lacey, but you know what I mean."  
"Hannah-Marie?"  
Beths head shot up "Yea-? Oh yeah, right. Um..."  
"Why does everyone call you Beth then?"  
"Well" Beth sighed "When I was about 16, there was this book. It was about this girl called Beth Dales. She was everything I wasn't, and wanted to be; beautiful, confident, smart... loved. And for a teenager that was none of those, well it seemed like the better option."  
Dr. Cockroach was visibly confused "But... my dear, your all those things!"  
Beth blushed "Thankyou, but I'm not really. And I wasn't when I was a kid. But I dunno, maybe my luck began to change a little. Maybe puberty just hit kinda late!"  
This made the doctor laugh.  
"You'll always be perfect to- Beth? Beth are you okay?" his voice was full of concern. Beth backed away from him, stumbling a bit. She frowned, tilted her head, then bent over and threw up... all over her boyfriends shoes.

Everyone in the room gasped.  
"Morning sickness?" Susan asked as she ran over to help.  
"At 9 in the evening...?" Dr. Cockroach mumbled, not wanting to look down at his shoes.  
"I"m so sorry..." Beth gurgled, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.  
"Thats okay... Hannah." he replied, taking her by the arm while Susan held the other. Beth looked the other way as if in pain.  
"It's Beth. Not Hannah, Beth!" she growled, and with that she used up her remaining energy, and ended up fainting into her lovers arms.  
"Oh come on Beth!" the doctor cried in slight dispair "Show a little strength and determination would you? Your carrying a baby for God's sake!"  
Susan chuckled and led the group to the jet; BOB and Mongwr deagging a drunk Link away from a couple of beautiful women, and Dr. Cockroach shook his shoes of, carrying Beth bridal style.  
"I'm really sorry Doc..." the doctor heard Beth whisper.  
"Sebastian, if you like." he whispered back, smiling.  
"Maybe so, but remember... you'll always be my Doc!" she replied before falling asleep in his arms.

**:) R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey again! Chapter 14 now :D**

**_Parties, presents and suprises..._**

Beth begged the door to open quietly as she left her cell. It was 11 pm on her 26th birthday, but she was restless, and had somewhere to be. It was an our since her party had ended:

_The room was like it was new years eve: balloons, fairy lights, candles; the real deal. Beth was seated in the base of Susan's palm, beaming like the sun. It was a week since she had discovered that she was pregnant, and so far she was loving the thought of having a baby. Everyone was. _  
_They had just finished some traditional British party games (more for BOB than for Beth), and had headed onto the presents. She had tried to make it clear that she didn't mind not getting anything, but the others insisted on getting Beth gifts._  
_She opened each one carefully, delicatly unfolding every corner. Dr. Cockroach asked her jokily why she was treating it like a dance._  
_From BOB she recieved a garden spade, for all her 'gardening needs' as he put it. Link gave her a Â£20 note, in his own defense stating "I'm a guy, I don't have a clue what girls like!" _  
_Monger gave her a wonderful jewel engraved neclace, grunting when Beth hugged him. He smiled when she kissed his cheek, but then coffed awkardly and shrugged it off. Susan, after a lot of giantess hugs, handed her a hard back copy of Alice In Wonderland (rememberinf Beths love of childrens books) and a beautiful charm bracelet. When everyone turned to Dr. Cockroach, he simply kissed her cheek and slipped a piece of paper into her hand. _  
_When the party was over Beth thanked them all again and again, then finally turned into her cell. She opened Dr. Cockroach's note and read it quietly to herself..._  
**_My dear, I wish you a very happy birthday! Please meet me by the outdoor swimming pool at 11 o'clock sharp. All my love, Sebastian xxx_**

She was now heading for the pool, her heard skipping with excitement. When she stepped outside she felt a rush of warm air; despite it being the beginning of winter they were still getting wonderful weather. The darkness was overwhelming, so Beth flicked a nearby switch. A thousand fairy lights lit up and Beth gasped. The surface of the pool was doted with rose petals, and next to it was a table. On the table there was a cluster of candles, and on a nearby chair lay a pile of towels.  
"Sebastian?" Beth called softly.  
"Happy Birthday my dear!" came a familiar strong British accent. Beth turned to see her love emerge from the shadows, grinning from ear to ear. He made his way towards her, quickly stopping to light the candles. When he reached her, Dr. Cockroach knelt down and kissed her stomach. Beth giggled and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him up. But Dr. Cockroach stayed put, only moving to shift onto one knee. " Doc?" Beth whispered. Thoughts wizzed around her head. Is he..? About to...? Am I... ready...?  
"Hannah." the nervous doctor started, ignoring the half hearted glare he was receiving for having used her real name. "I love you with all my heart. And I only want you to be happy... and I would do anything to make you happy... and I... I'm over joyed that we're having a baby together... I" he kissed her hand "What I'm trying to say is...Hannah - Marie Lacey, will you marry me?"  
Beth fell to her knees, taking the doctors cheeks into her hands. "Yes! Yes I will! Oh Sebastian... I love you so much!" she cried, tears rolling down her own cheeks.  
"You will?" Dr. Cockroach asked, amazed by her quick response.  
She nodded and kissed him in reply. He hurredly grabbed a small box from his lab coat pocket, pulling out the most beautiful ring Beth had ever seen.  
It was golden lile sunshine, with a large multicoloured jewel placed in what looked like a royal stand.  
On the side letterimg had been engraved into it:  
'I love you with all my heart! x' it read.  
Beth smiled as Dr. Cockroach slipped it onto her ring finger. Then he helped her up and started unbuttoning his lab coat.  
Puzzled, Beth asked what he was doing.  
"Are you ready for your other birthday present?" he mused as he turned the fairy lights off. His eyes flickered in the candle light as he slipped the rest of his clothes off.  
"But you hate water!"  
"My dear, its never too late to try something new." and with that Dr. Cockroach did a canon ball into the water.  
Beth laughed and slipped her ring off, placing it carefully in her pocket so not to loose it. "See, thats what I love about you. While most men would go for a manly, hard core dive, you know that the canon ball is so much sexier!"  
Dr. Cockroach swam to the side and leaned his head on his arms, gazing up at her. "Care to join me?" he asked, flicking her with water.  
She gave him a sly smile and slipped her dress and undergarments off. Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened. He still couldn't get over how stunning she really was - even at a month and a week pregnant!  
Beth walked to the edge of the pool and pushed him under lightly, then jumped in after him.

He held her in his arms. Both were now tired from their 'swimming', and Beth was nearly dozing off in the doctors strong hold.  
"I love you..." she mumbled, then fell asleep against his shoulder. Dr. Cockroach chuckled, then hoisted her up and carried her to the steps. When they were both wrapped in enough towels so that nothing was visible, he let them in to Beths cell.  
When he was lying beside her in the bed, Dr. Cockroach placed his arm gently over her sromach. When he felt the tiny heart beat once more, he knew. He was the luckiest man alive. With that he fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Link went to his pool for a swim, only to leave the room screaming when he found some of Beth's 'unmentionables' flung over his workout bench. It would seem that Dr. Cockroach had forgotten to tidy up before they left the night before!

(Links POV)

After being reassured by Doc that him and Beth had been in her room last night, and that they had nothing to do with Beths underwear being outside, I decided to go and workout (though avoiding that particular bench until it had been thoroughly cleaned was my plan). However, on my way to the pool I could hear giggly chatting coming from the living room.  
Because we were free monsters we were aloud anywhere in the facility, and Beth and Susan usually used the living room for all their private chit - chat.  
I decided to go in, maybe see if I could get away with a bit of light, false flirting. Hey, its not like I like them in that way! But its always fun seeing how they try to avoid flirting back. I knocked on the door, then strode in.  
"Hello ladies!" I greeted, giving them my best smile. But then my entire plan was ruined when I saw none other than Doc sat on the sofa, Beth perched on his knee, and Susan sat opposite them. They were all grinning like they were going to a fair ground.  
"Oh, er, hi Doc!" I smiled innocently.  
"Link!" he cried happily "We were just telling Susan the news!"  
Everyone grinned at me.  
"Er, what news?" I asked.  
Beth got up and walked towards me, taking my hands.  
"We're getting married!" she stated cheerfully. My jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Oh my God... Really?!"  
Beth nodded.  
"Congratulations!" I cheered, pulling Beth into a hug. I ruffled her hair and she slapped at my hand playfully.  
Then I walked over to Doc and held out my hand for a manly hand shake. But to my suprise he shook his head and pushed my hand away, hugging me tightly. I awkwardly patted his back in return, then pushed him off me.  
"Okay Doc... male, remember? Not female!" I pointed to myself. "Male..." then pointed to him "female!"  
He gave him a friendly shove. "Oh shut up Link!"  
Then he turned to Beth and they got all lovey dovey, smoochy woochy, so I turned away. Susan walked over to me "Can you believe it? There getting married!" she squealed.  
I placed my scaley arm round her shoulder. "Yes they are!" I replied smoothly. Something clicked in my mind.  
"Hey Doc-" I started.  
He sighed and turned to me, rolling his eyes "Yes Link, your gunna be my best man!"  
"But... Doc, I was only gunna ask how big the cake's gunna be!" I joked, and received a book in my face.

**fankyou for reading friends :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 woooooooooo I'm on a role here...**

**_First cravings can be a little worrying sometimes..._  
**

Beth woke in her cell. It was 2 months since she had discovered she was pregnant, 1 month and 3 weeks since the doctor had proposed.  
Beth gazed up into Dr. Cockroach's eyes. She loved there colour, how they sparkled when he'd had another one of his brilliant ideas. How caring, loving and gentle they were, but at the same time cheeky and devilishly evil!  
She weakly stroked his cheek. "I love you." she whispered. He nuzzled her hand and allowed his antennae to feel her, proding lightly at her face, taking in her flowery scent.  
"I love you more." he replied, kissing her softly.  
When they broke apart she turned away from him.  
"Impossible." he heard her mumble. This made him smile. He took her hand into his own larger one, removing it from his cheek. The good doctor kissed each finger as though it were a prize.  
Beth smiled at the display and settled down to sleep some more. At 3 months she was beginning to feel the strain of being pregnant.

Beth felt Dr. Cockroach's hand slip under her t shirt and rest on her slowly swelling stomach. He kneeled down and kissed it, his hot breath tickling, causing Beth to giggle sleepily.  
"And I love you little one!" he whispered giving the belly one last kiss. Then Dr. Cockroach leaned over and planted a kiss on the now sleeping Beth's nose. "Sleep well, my dear!" he said softly before he left.

Out in the common room everybody else was just stirring. Dr. Cockroach scuttled over to the table where his morings worth of garbage had been dropped.  
"Good morning Link!" he smirked as a zombie like fishape shuffled over to sit oposite him. "Had a nice night out partying again, did we?"  
"Shut up Doc!" Link snapped, then moaned and clutched his head. Susan's door opened with a bang, causing Link to cringe. The doctor just raised an eyebrow and tucked into his 'breakfast'. Susan sat at her table and yawned.  
"Hey guys!" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily "Beth not up yet?"  
"I'm afraid not Susan, I think pregnancy has, finally taken its hold on her!" the doctor replied.  
"Oh, well we were hoping to go shopping, you know. Baby stuff?"  
Dr. Cockroach nodded, a little irritated that he hadn't been invited.  
"I see, well I'm sure she'll be up soon Susan!"  
Susan just sighed. She was worried about Beth, she was her best friend after all! Susan tucked into her porridge, he mind else where.  
BOB slid over to the group.  
"Hey guys, have you seen Ben about?"  
Link facepalmed. "Her names Beth BOB. You've known her for more than a year now, get it right!"  
Dr. Cockroach patted Links shoulder, reminding him to be patient with the brainless goo.  
"She's sleeping BOB, she'll be back soon!"?  
The monsters waited for the blob to answer "Why's she sleeping?"  
Everyone, but BOB, groaned.  
"Because she's tired!" Link snapped.  
"Why's she tired?"  
Link slapped his face, Susan sighed, and Dr. Cockroach slammed his head down on the table.  
"Because she's having a baby!" they heard Monger yell through the speakers.  
BOB gaped at them "Beths having a baby?!"  
"YES!" Susan, Link, Dr. Cockroach and Monger screamed in unison.

"Hey guys?" they span around to see Beth leaning against the door frame smiling. She now had a trade mark stance, where she would lean against something, and lay a hand on her bump (Whether it was her hand or the good doctors hand. She found it comforting when he held her belly.), holding it, protecting it, loving it, caring for it.  
She rubbed her eyes. "Its kinda hard to sleep with all this racket!"  
Dr. Cockroach scuttled over to her.  
"I'm sorry my dear, but now your awake, would you have something to eat?"  
She only gave her bowl of fruit a glance before her attention was caught by her fiancé's pile of garbage. Her stomach grumbled.  
"Garbage." she stated calmly "I want garbage."  
Everyone stared at her.  
"Garbage?" the doctor asked "I'm not sure thats a good idea..."  
Beth glared at him, her fists clenched. Her wings unfolded and started to hum like an angry hornet. She lifted about a foot above him.  
"Are you denying your own child its desired food?" she snapped.  
"N- nnno!" he stammered, cowering away from her and her temper.  
Her scowl was replaced by a loving smile and she dropped back to the ground. Her wings shook like they were having a seizure, and Beth had to grab them to calm them down.  
She flew to the table and picked up a 2 week old banana skin.  
"Beth..." Susan started, but didn't get to finish as her friend shoved the trash into her mouth and gulped it down.  
The monsters faces went a funny green. But none as green as the pregnant monster.  
"Well..." she mumbled "that was interesting... night everyone!"  
And she headed back for her cell.  
"I'll go check on her in a minute." Dr. Cockroach muttered, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded the friends like a spell.  
BOB looked at each of his friends inturn, visibly confused by all the comotion.  
"If its night time, then why are we eating breakfast?"

FACE PALM...

**Naaaaaaawwwwwww sweet little BOB - he does try doesn't he? hehehe. Sorry it was just a shorty, I've got a bit of writers block haha!**

**Please review! Love, befskwl1 p.s. lol, sorry, got tempted!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, just a little note about this chapter...**

**Some of the language will be in French or Spanish (even the tiniest bit German), but so no one gets confused, I will put the translation next to it, but out of the speech marks. For example: "Hola!" _Hello!_ she said.  
Anywayz... enjoy my wonderful fanfiction readers! (that wasn't supposed to sound creepy ;/)**

**_Spanish, French, and a little bit of German!.._**

Dr. Cockroach was sat alone in the common room, with the ecception of the ginormous sleeping butterfly in the corner. Well, the good doctor thought the butterfly was asleep.  
Dr. Cockroach was messing with some harmless chemicals on the table when Beth crept up behind him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. The doctor jumped, knocking test tubes over. The content mixed and fizzed, but to the part man part bugs relief, only clouded the air around them. He sighed and turned to Beth.  
"Hola!" Beth giggled.  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Dr. Cockroach fake growled, stroking her hair out of her face.  
Beth looked puzzled "¿Eh?"  
It was the doctors turn to look puzzled "What?"  
Beths eyes widened "¿Qué está pasando?¿Por qué hablo español? " _Whats going on? Why am I speaking Spanish?_.  
Dr. Cockroach tried to remember his Spanish lessons as a boy. He clicked his fingers with success.  
"Hannah. ¿Me entiendes?" _Hannah. Do you understand me?_ he asked, speaking as if she were deaf.  
The confused girl nodded "Si..." _Yes..._ she whispered.  
"¿Qué hiciste?" _What did you do?_  
Beth just shrugged her shoulders, slightly dazed by the whole situation. Then her eyes widened, and she started stuttering, trying to phrase her sentences correctly.  
"El bebé va a estar bien?" _The baby will be fine?_ she cried.  
Dr. Cockroach wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
"Si... Esperaré aquí!" _Yes... wait here!_  
and he ran to his old cell, which still contained many of his old, abandoned, discarded experiments. When he returned he carried a small box. He opened it and Beth gagged. Inside, were lots and lots of crawling cockroaches. Dr. Cockroach smiled fondly, then glanced up at Beth, waiting for her to say something nasty about them. She didn't, however, because she was totally lost for words.  
"Hola mi amigos." he cooed, stroking the exoskeleton of one of the bugs. Beth shivered and stepped away.  
"¡Eew!" she shrieked "Montón de cucarachas!"  
The doctor gave her a look full of sorrow. He whispered a quick apology to the cockroach... and cut it in half. He winced as if he could feel it.

Beth stroked Dr. C's back, she knew it must have been a horrible thing to do.  
The mad scientist dropped a couple of drops of blood into a flask, added some acid, and swirled it. He passed it to Beth.  
"Beber esta mi querida." _Drink this my dear._ he ordered. Beth looked doubtfully at the liquid but gulped it down all the same.  
She eyed the test tube that was now stained a funny purple. Then she passed out.

"Hannah? Yoohoo!" Dr. Cockroach knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders gently, careful of her wings.  
B screeched at the doctor.  
"What?!" he yelled, glaring at the butterfly. She simply leaned down and breathed hot air over them both. Dr. Cockroach saw Beths eyes flutter slightly.  
"Oh, sorry." the doctor said to B. She replied in a spray of drool.  
"Gracias." he muttered sarcasticly.

"At-elle fonctionné?"_ Did it work?_ Beth mumbled looking up at the doctor.  
**_Oh dear, she's speaking French now..._**he thought. **_Luckily our teachers were cruel in my day and made us learn two languages..._**  
"Je crains que non mon cher!" _I'm afraid not my dear!_ Dr. Cockroach replied, disappointed with himself.  
Beth sighed and sat up. Her head hurt from the fall, and she felt dizzy. She tripped over her own feet in an attempt to get up and fell into her fiance.  
"Stable maintenant!" _Steady now! _he called "Vous frappez votre tête." _You hit your head.  
_"Pourquoi que vous parlez français?" _Why are you speaking French? _Beth asked, giving him a look that told him he was crazy.  
"Parce que vous êtes!" _Because you are! _he replied, allowing a small smirk of satisfaction.  
Beth groaned and let Dr. Cockroach pull her up. "Que faisons-nous maintenant?" _What do we do now? _She cried, panicking a little.  
"Essayez à nouveau." the doctor replied matter - of - factly.

BOB and Link walked in, Link only raising an eyebrow at the broken test tubes and the box of cockroaches.  
"Whats going on here then?" Link asked. **_No doubt Doc blew up an_ experiment and Beth came in to snog his face off...  
**Beth looked up at her lover for help. She didn't have a clue what Link had just said. Dr. Cockroach shook his head.  
"Tant pis ma chère." _Never mind my dear.  
_"Ooooooh, the Doc and Beth have gone all Frenchy! Whats next? French smooching?" Link laughed, satisfied with the glare he was receiving from the good doctor.  
"Just a failed experiment Link, nothing to worry about!" the doctor said nervously.  
"Quelles sont vous parlez?" _What are you guys talking about? _Beth asked, trying to avoid BOB. He'd started a hobby of trying to prod her constantly, and it really did annoy her.  
Dr. Cockroach ignored Beths question and grabbed another cockroach. BOB and Link gasped as he cut it in half.  
"Doc! That was your cousin!" Link and BOB yelled in unison. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes and passed Beth the test tube again.  
"Oh, je ne peux pas attendre!" _Oh, I can't wait!_ Beth said sarcastically, gulping the vile liquid down.  
"Aah, I see what you did Doc! So _Beth's _the one that's gone all Frenchy!"  
Dr. Cockroach just nodded, his eyes didn't leave Beth. Again, she fainted into his arms.

Beth opened her eyes.  
"Hannah?" the doctor asked, praying that it might work.

"Ja?"

**Hahaha. Had to add a little German on the end! Did you like it?  
****Btw guys, I think its best I let you know that... I'm thinking of ending this story soon.. BUT DON'T PANIC ! Cos I've already started writing the sequel haha! I could never totally end this story! XD  
Please Review!**  
**Cya all soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again kiddies! Sorry, temptation is temptation! I apologize for not updating last week, I had a bit of writers block :L but anyway, we're back in business... this chapter is rated K+/T for small hints of sexual language. Hey, I don't like taking risks!  
Oh, and I'd just like to thank everyone that reads this story, and that also leave wonderful comments :) I'm in great dept to you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Where do babies come from?..._**

Beth gazed lovingly at her future husband. It was early on a Sunday morning, and she was lying awake in bed.  
She thought Dr. Cockroach looked adorable when he slept: he flinched occasionally, he mumbled and whined, his antennae's twitched... he even sucked his thumb sometimes. The doctor let out a loud snore, causing Beth to giggle sleepily. She stroked his cheek. This woke him up.

(Dr. C's POV)

When I woke I wiped the sleep from my enormous eyes. My vision un blurred and straight opposite me I could see Hannah. She was staring back at me giggling. It didn't take long for me to discovered why. I blushed and pulled my thumb out of my mouth, wiping it on the sheets.

It still sometimes felt odd sharing rooms with a girl. Like, she could be really fussy about where stuff went, and you'd find the occasional bra or pair of knickers on the floor. Not that it bothered me; its not like I'd never seen one of Hannah's bras before! But it was strange. It didn't feel like me anymore... it felt like... us.

I stroked some of her messy hair out of her face, revealing her flawless face. She smiled warmly at me.

"Bonjour." she whispered, twisting one of my antennae round her fingers. I let out a blissful sigh - I truly loved it when she did that.

We'd tried the chemical again, but it had just changed her back to French. I didn't know what had happened, but we could only assume (and hope) that whatever had happened to Hannah would wear off.

I pulled her closer to me, feeling the warmth of her body. I stopped pulling when I felt her bump brush against my stomach. I searched until I found it with my hand. I placed my hand just above her navel.

I hugged her close "However did I come to deserve a woman like you?" I whispered into her hair.  
I knew she couldn't understand me. I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was listening to me.

Suddenly, she started to breath heavily and funny noises escaped from her throat.

"My dear? Hannah are you alright? Hannah? Vous allez bien? HANNAH?!" I soon found I was yelling.  
Hannah finally stopped 'hiccuping' and fell back on the bed.

"Oh my God... Hannah!" I cried, shaking her shoulders violently.

"Hannah! Hannah! Oh Hannah please wake up!"

Her eyes shot open causing me to jump. "What?" she asked.  
I breathed out relief "Hoquet?" (Hiccups?) I replied.  
She looked up at me, her eyes dazed and confused.

"Sebastian..." she started "Why are you speaking French?"  
I laughed at my own foolishness "Thank goodness your back!- well, your speaking English again!"

"Baby, what are you on about?"  
I didn't answer. I leaned over Hannah, pushing her gently into the bed.

"Oh ma chérie ..." I mumbled, nuzzling her cheek.  
She giggled and kissed me where my nose should have been.

"Sebastian..." she murmured. I leaned in to kiss her.

"Doc?" we heard BOB call from the other side of the door.

"Maudit!" Hannah spat in French, sitting up.

"Pardon?" I smirked mischievously.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Doc?" BOB yelled again.  
I glanced at Hannah "I'd better go see what he wants."  
She nodded, lying back down and closing her eyes.

"DOC?!" BOB shouted, banging on the door.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed back, throwing a shoe at the door. I heard Hannah snicker and slapped her hand.  
I got up and walked across the room to the door. I opened it cautiously. I wasn't taking any risks; BOB could jump randomly out of anywhere.

"BOB? Whats wrong?" I called into the silence. I walked further out into the common room.

"Hi doc!" I yelped and turned to see BOB stood behind me. I sighed.

"What is it you need BOB?" I asked wearily.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Um. Whats wrong with Pixie?"

"Nothings wrong with her. Why?"  
This seemed to confuse the brainless goo, but then again everything did.

"Cos Link says that there's something growing inside her. Is it like a disease? Oh My God! Pixie's got a disease! Everybody run for your_ lives_!"  
_Trust Link to be specific._  
I caught the brainless wimp before he started running round the room screaming.

"No BOB... BOB! its not a disease. Han- Pixie has a baby growing inside her."  
BOB gasped. "A baby? Who's baby? Is it mine?"  
I burst out laughing at his brainless questions "No no BOB, its my baby!"

"Oh! So why's it in Pixie?" I wasn't in the mood for answering this question.

"I'm afraid that's a little too complicated for you, Bobby!"  
I turned back to the cell.

"Doc?"

"Yes BOB?"

"How do you make a baby?"  
_Gulp_. How was I going to get out of this one?

"Um well. They, well. A mum, no. well..."  
At that moment Link and Susan walked in. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well BOB." I started "When a woman and a man, well love each other-"

"Oh for Gods sake Doc!" Link sighed. I saw Susan giggle.  
Link patted BOB on the shoulder.

"Now then BOB, do you know what sex is?"  
BOBs face twisted in disgust "Yes." he mumbled.

"Well there you have it!" Link cried happily.  
Me and the others waited patiently for the blobs reaction. His eyes grew wide and he backed away from me. Oh Dear. here it comes...

"Eew! You-? OMG doc! That's just wrong! Stay away from me!" he started wiping at his goo, as if I'd just given him some kind of bacterial infection. _Trust __**me **__to be specific!_

"BOB calm down!" I called, raising my arms.

"But you..?"

"Yes!"

"With your..?"

"Yes!"

"And Beth..?"

"YES!" we all screamed at the brainless BOB.

"And..."

Susan sighed. "Oh for crying out loud!" and she brought her foot down on the blue goo.  
Me and Link exchanged glances, then stared in shock at the giantess.

"What?" she asked plainly "He was getting annoying!"  
With that she lifted up her foot and peeled BOB off the soul of her trainer.

"Sorry BOB!"

He blinked at her "For what?"  
Then he noticed us "Oh, hey guys!"  
I pulled Link away from them.

"Lets never do that again, okay? Next time he'll probably want a bloody drawn out diagram!"

Link just chuckled at my nervousness.  
"But just remember doc..." he replied, slapping my back "Its not _me_ that does that sorta thing!

**Hope you liked it. I know it was just a short chap, but please... R&R! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooooooooo! Woooooo! 29 days till Christmas! :D soooo anyway, on with the story!**

(Susan's POV)

Me, Beth and Katie were helping doc move the rest of his junk into Beth's room when it happened.  
Doc was searching through some of his old boxes to see if he could find anything worth keeping.

Suddenly I heard him let out a small sob and scuttle out of the room.

Me and Beth exchanged looks but carried on, believing Katie when she stated that it must just be all the old memories, good and bad.

I reacher over to the box that had recently been abandoned, checking for what may have set Doc off. Inside there was a crumbled up piece of paper and a small green velvet box. Opening the box I gaped at the content. It was a beautiful ring engraved with tiny jewels. I unfolded the paper to reveal a picture of a pretty young woman, about my age. But the photo was old fashioned; black and white.

Suddenly it all clicked into place.

"Um, I'm going to the toilet!" I babbled the excused and ran past the girls, ignoring their confused faces.

Link and BOB were sat playing cards at the table. Link was most likely cheating.

"Do _*thump*_ you _*thump*_ have _*thump*_ any _*thump*_ fours?" Link smirked. BOB sighed in defeat and passed his cards over.

I gave a wave, but it was unseen. **_Honestly, I think I prefer being Ginormica!_**

I opened my locket and steadied myself as the Quantonium released itself into my blood stream. Then there was a strange tingling feeling and Wam! I was 49 foot tall again. **_Okay, I definitely prefer being Ginormica. I can see everything!_**

"Hey guys!" I called. Link only waved, not taking his eyes of the cards in his hand.

"Have you seen Doc? Cos he kinda ran off."

"Er, yeah. I think he went up onto the roof, star gazing and stuff yanno? And by the way, was he crying?"

I chuckled at Links manly bullying/teasing.  
"Link, I honestly don't know!"

I ran as fast as I could up to the roof, hopefully in the right direction. I held the riny objects tight in my abnormally large hand. When I reached the roof I could feel the breeze, but it had no temperature effect on my skin.

"Doc?"

I saw a figure hunched beside a large telescope. Obviously it was tiny compared to me, but you get the picture.

I sat in between a clump of trees beside the building so that I was eye level with the doctor.

"Hello Susan." he mumbled. He looked up and gave me a watery smile.

I patted his head gently, "Whats got your antenna in a twist, hmm?" I said softly, trying my best not to sound awkward.

"Oh, its nothing."

A grin crept onto my face "If I was Beth you wouldn't be sating it was nothing, would you?"

"Probably." he argued half heartily.

I looked around in slight despair. No signs of help. I held out the box and photo to him. "This doesn't look like nothing." I said in a meaningful tone.

He stared at the objects in my palm. Then the doctor slowly looked down again, a sad, distant twinkle in his eyes.

He sighed "Well, my dear. I'm guessing you'll want the full truth? No doubt you'll squash me like a fly if I don't tell you."  
I nodded quickly.

He sighed again and straightened up a little, hesitation clear as day in his eyes... although it was night and the sky was pitch black. He slicked his antennae back and his mouth opened to talk.

"50 years ago, before my accident, I had my whole life ahead of me. I had a PhD in dance, with the perfect performance career set out for me. I had a love for science, and a talent for inventing things out of anything, but you already knew all that, didn't you?  
And I was engaged to the perfect woman. Her name was Amelia. She was a bright spark, and knew exactly what she wanted in life. I loved her so much! We married on the 27th of April, therefore it was our wedding anniversary a week ago yesterday.

"Life was going well for us, we bought a lovely little house, with a lab just for me in the basement. We were happy... then we found that Amelia was pregnant." I gasped and Dr. C took in a deep breath, clearly holding back the tears. "We were over joyed by the news. We were having a baby! By this time I was 28, Amelia was 29. I was working on my machine - I thought if I could find a way to make people nearly indestructible there would be less deaths during the war. I had the idea of mixing cockroach DNA with that of a human, to create the gene human+. I'd always loved cockroaches. I marveled on how they could survive almost anything, even nuclear radiation!  
But... but 3 months into the pregnancy, my wife, she... she... she had a m-m-miscarriage..." he let out a sob "We were heart broken. But a month later, we tried again. Amelia was impregnated once more, but she, she had another miscarriage. After 2 more tries we gave up. But Amelia, she couldn't take it. Eventually... " He started to cry again, and I scooped him up for comforts sake "Eventually, her depression, it... it... it... killed her!" he yelled the last two words as if it were his own fault, which it wasn't.

"I had nothing else to live for. I decided to test my machine... myself. If I died, so be it. If I lived, so be it. I didn't care.  
But I got my calculations wrong and, well, you know how the story ends!"  
He chuckled sadly at his own dark humor. I shook my head and held him to my cheek in an almost hug.

"Oh God, doc I'm so sorry! That's awful!"

"It- its okay, Susan! The past is the past! But that why I'm so protective of Hannah!"  
I nodded understandably and let him continue.

"I mean, if I were to loose this child, I don't think I could take it! And if I were to loose Hannah, I just couldn't live with myself. She's my whole world! The moment I met her, once she was finished chasing my with a rolled up newspaper, that she was the one. That my love for her would help me get over Amelia's untimely death. And it has, I just wasn't prepared to see that picture of her."

The wave of sympathy that I felt for him was almost too much for my large frame, and I had to grip the large building to stop myself from toppling over.

"Doc, I promise I won't let anything happen to Beth, or your baby! And... if anything... if anything did happen to her, you, or the baby, I will hold myself entirely responsible for the rest of my life!"

The doctor stood up, clearly a lot more cheerful than before, and climbed up my arm to my shoulder. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"I am forever in your dept Susan, you truly are a wonderful woman. And friend!"

I chuckled "Same difference to some people!"

He shook his head "Susan, my dear. You are wrong in two ways. A, that's an oxymoron, and there for doesn't make sense! And B, in a way it's steriotypical that men can't just be friends with women!"

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement "I suppose your right!"

Dr. C slid back down my arm and continued to set up his very complicated telescope. Just as I was about to leave his antennae stood on end and he looked up at me, his eyes full of concern. And he asked me a question that filled me with fear for my friends...

"Do you smell smoke?"

**VIEWERS PLEASE READ!**

**Thank you all so so so so much for reading! I owe you all a lot, especially for your wonderful reviews! Thank you all!  
R&R please!  
Also, for my fanfic 'LABEV 'What-ifs' please could you either comment giving me some idea's for it, or send me a PM? And I will do anything, whether its from my fanfic 'Life at birds eye view' or from the original movie :) Than you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ello :) I know last chapter was a little, well, depressing, and I'm just gunna say that this isn't any happier :L sorry...**

When Susan and Dr. C reached the large entrance to area 5* both were shocked by the sight; flames were creeping from every entrance and window, smoke filled the once clear sky. The tree's around the building smoked and fizzed, praying for rain. The dark night was now as bright as the sun, the blackness engulfed in orange. It didn't look like any amount of water would put these flames out.

It looked like they were too late. The faint honk of a fire engine was heard in the distance as the two monsters stared on in complete and utter bewilderment at their home; now engulfed in flames.

"Somethings not right." the doctor mumbled, peering into the smoke. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he begged for figures to appear.

"What? Whats wrong?" Susan panicked.

Both pairs of eyes landed on the flaming entrance.

"Oh God..." she mumbled.

Dr. Cockroach ran for the door "Hannah!" he screamed "Link! BOB! Where are you?!"

"No! Doctor!" Susan cried, jumping down and whizzing to him, pulling him back before the terrified scientist could dive into the flames, and no doubt to his death.  
Susan placed the doctor on the ground.

He knelt and sobbed. He kept repeating their names, over and over again, willing them to appear unharmed before him. But they didn't. They knew it was too late - no one could survive that intense heat.

Susan bowed her head, tears streaming like a waterfall down her cheeks, while Dr. C clung to the dirt, stunned into silent.  
There was a loud explosion, which was created by the full engine of the private jet the facility had owned.

The two friends mourned All for the same people, but all different at the same time. They mourned for their friends, for the workers; all those that had kept them sane before they had earned their freedom.

Suddenly half of a jeep flew from the flaming entrance, catching both monsters attention in turn.  
They turned in hope to the entrance, and their hope wasn't in vane.

A large, scaly figure progressed towards them, a large pile in its arms.  
Nobody had remembered that BOB was indestructible, but it all came crashing back when Link emerged, covered in the blue mass, carrying Beth, holding onto her as if for dear life.

When he was a safe distance from the fire, Link lied Beth gently onto the ground. Dr. Cockroach ran over, jumping on Link.

"Link! Thank God your alive! How ingenious of you to use the indestructible blob as a shield from the heat!"  
Link nodded, a frown on his face "Yeah, just a shame it was BOB though!" he sighed, picking an eye of his arm and throwing it to the floor in disgust.

"Ew..." Dr. C mumbled, shivering at the thought, but his attention was caught by his now conscious fiance.  
"My dear? Are you alright?" the doctor asked her, pulling her up into a warm hug.

Beth sighed and melted into his arms, relieved that they were all okay.

"I'm fine honey." she murmured. However they heard a thud behind them, and turned to see Susan picking an unconscious Link up and hugging him close.

"Link!" Beth cried, flying as high as she could. Susan caught her and placed her own her palm beside Link.

"Is he gunna be okay?!" Susan sobbed. Dr. C appeared on her hand and held Link's wrist. After a moment he let go.

"He's going to be fine!" he announced "Just in a state of shock!"  
Beth knelled down and took the fish apes hand "He risked his life for me!" she whimpered, cradling his hand like a baby.

Dr. Cockroach put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry! He's fine." he noticed that her wrist was bent at an odd angle "which is the least I can say about you, Hannah? What happened?"

Beth looked down at her broken wrist and chuckled "BOB happened!"  
"Ah. That makes sense!"

Beth glanced around them, also relieved to see B flying high above them.  
Then she realised, someone wasn't there. But who?

"Guys, someones missing." she said dryly, but she was un heard.

Beth looked from the butterfly in the sky, to the three monsters beside her. Then she looked into the flames, unfazed by the sudden chaos as the fire engines piled around them. She looked deeper and deeper still into fire, noticing the different oranges, reds, yellows.

Reality hit her like a brick wall and she screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. She attempted to leap off Susan, but was pulled back by her future husband.

"Hannah? Whats wrong? Who's missing?" _Oh so he had been listening!_

"Monger!" she cried, falling and sobbing at the doctors feet.

**Cliff hanger :L I promise the next chapter will be a little more cheerful! Until then, farewell.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again! sorry it's been so long...**

**_Reunions..._**

I woke to the beep of a heart monitor. Opening my eyes to slits, I peered around the room.

The whole place was white, and full of machines. The sheets on the bed were scratchy, the pillow lumpy. I traced my hand underneath the covers and placed it on my bump. _Thank God you safe! _

A mask was strapped to my face, meaning anything I tried to say came out muffled. I could feel the fresh oxygen pumping through my lungs, but the taste was bitter and dusty.

I was in a hospital bed. Again. It was nothing new to me, as I often seemed to wake up in a hospital ward. The first time was when I met the monsters, then there was when we returned from defeating Gallaxhar, then when I first discovered I was pregnant, Monger had insisted that I got a test run just to make sure.

_Monger_. The sobs and tears rose, and my hands flew to my face. Where was he? I'd past out from a panick attack, and had no idea what had happened. Oh God please let him be alive!

I winced in pain and looked down at my pale wrist. A thin tube was sticking out of my skin, trickles of blood trailing through. If I so much as twitched it, my arm went into a spasm.

I reached for the water beside me, but yelped again in pain.

_Think. Think._

I started mumbling the words to 'Constant as the Stars Above'. The song had always calmed me as a child.

Suddenly the room grew increasingly warm and I felt sparks of electricity run through me. Feeling an amazing burst of energy, I reached down and yanked the tube from my already broken wrist, only to collapse onto the bed in a screaming fit.

I whimpered and looked down in fear at the large cut in my wrist, the red liquid seeping out.

Feeling the electricity in my wings, I sang louder. The room became a tinted yellow, and I held my shaky wrist. The warmth that passed through me was indescribable. Just for a moment, I felt almost content.

When the glow died down I looked at my wrist in shock. There was only a thin, jagged scar, with new skin pulled taught over it.

"Homgh?" I mumbled, awestruck, stroking the smooth surface like it was a new born pup.  
Did Monger know I could do this?!

_Monger._

The tears streamed again down my cheeks as I tried to imagine a world without our faithful warden... I couldn't. He was such an important part of my life now, almost like a father! Or grandfather...

I scrambled out of the bed and ran for the door, only to be pulled back by the mask covering my mouth and nose. I fumbled with the strap and ripped it of. A loud alarm like beeping noise filled the room. Clearly someone didn't want me to take it off.

_Oh how cruel life can be sometimes._

I soon discovered why people clearly didn't want me to remove the mask.  
My breath imediately quickened and became short gasps, as my inner throat grew hoarse and thick with saliva.

I held my wobbling frame up on the side of the bed before letting go and heading for the door. I felt like a bird leaving it's nest for the first time - absolutely terrified!

Half way there, however, my foot slipped on the clean, tiled floor and I landed on my back. My head smacked against the floor and the lights went out.  
When I regained conciousness I squinted from the lights.

A wavered groan escaped my throat as I turned onto my front amd scrambled onto my knees. My back felt broken and bruised as I slowly lifted myself up. The blood rushed to my head and I gripped to the bed side table so as not to fall over again.

The alarm was still going, deafening me to a point where I nearly screamed at the damn machine.

Suddenly a crowd of nurses and doctors in white coats piled into the room, the hustle and bustle of it all overwhelmed me so that I fell over again.

I kept my eyes on the white coats, hoping that on one of them I would see that familiar chemical stain just above the left lower pocket. I didn't, of coarse, because I knew that my Sebastian wasn't a real doctor, but infact had a docteret in dance.  
I mean, how do you get a doctoret in dance anyway?!

Back to the now crowded ward.

The nurses surrounded me, all muttering amongst themselves, something about unreliable machines or whatever. A doctor with a stern frown and glareful eyes was infront of me, holding a large needle in one hand, reaching out for my left arm with the other.

I hate needles! No way was this guy sticking that thing in my arm.  
I pulled away but found a nurse on either side, pining me down.

I started to kick and scream as the man got closer, my wings like a tornado ready to set off. If it was a nice big room I would have been happy to let them loose. Unfortunately the ward was only a few meters wide.

I took off from the ground, nearly pulling the nurses with me. I still hadn't gotten used to that feeling of leaving the safety of the ground yet andy stomach churned slightly.

But these workers weren't finished yet. The scrambled onto the bed, clawing for my ankles. One doctor, a female, managed to get a hold of me and slowly pull me down, and as she did so, Mr Needle gave me an evil smile as he raised his favourite doctoring instrument to my ankle. No way!

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed "Susan! Link! BOB! Help me!"

Immediately I heard running footsteps outside the door, but too far down the corridor. I heard a screech outside and turned to the window where B was peering in.

"B! Help me please!" but all she could do was watch as the needle came closer to me. I tried flying higher, but had to stop when I bumped my head, and my vision turned blurry.

Four new figures entered the room, one of them another doctor. He ran over, calling my name. How does he know my name?!

As he drew closer I kicked out, demanding that the blur leave me alone.  
"Hannah!" I heard a faint cry. It sounded... almost like Sebastian. Wait, it _was_ Sebastian!

I called to him once more, but something jabbed my leg. I cried out as my wings went into a spasm and could only scream as I went flying into a shelf on the wall, and collapsed into a pile of important looking machinery.

I slowly dropped my head to the ground, whimpering; the pain was unbearable.  
The last I saw was the four figures of my best friends crowding round me before I finally gave into temptation and past out.

(End of pov)

_Sunlight poured through the open curtains, revealing a crisp new layer of snow on America's surface..._

When Beth woke again she found herself in a different hospital ward.  
_Of course_, she thought,_ I demolished the last one._

One of her wings drooped over her shoulder and she batted it away with frustration.

"Imph fur vault!" she growled, and the wing drooped lower, as if it could hear her.

Beth felt a tight strap around the back of her head, and fumbled weakly to undo it. When the mask was finally removed, she felt instantly refreshed and her breath wasn't so hoarse.

She drew back the much hated scratchy covers and swung her legs over the bed. They were wobbly at first, but Beth managed to get her legs to stand.

"Good morning!" a familiar someone sang from the doorway. Beth turned and nearly screamed with joy.

"Sebastian!" she shrieked, running in the direction of the half bug, half man leaning against the door frame. All wobblyness in her legs was forgotten as she leapt towards him.

Dr. Cockroach's antennae spasmed with excitement as he laughed and held out his arms to catch her.

She jumped on him, causing him to wobble a little. She wrapped her legs around his waiste for support, and kissed his face all over, treasuring each feature; his enormous eyes; his moustache; his eyebrows; even his noseless area. The whole time the doctor laughed and cried, holding her up by clasping her thighs.

Her kisses trailed to his lips and they locked, never wanting to let go.

When she finally released his mouth she put her forehead to his much larger one, closing her eyes and sighing.  
He watched her, only releasing one thigh to stroke her cheek.  
Beth kissed his hand and played with his antenna, breathing out relief.

"I thought I'd lost you." the doctor whispered, his hot breath warming her face.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she replied, slowly untangling her legs and lowering herself to the ground.

The doctor shook his head and picked her up again, then placing her down on the uncomfortable bed.  
"Mon amour pour toi est éternel." he whispered in her ear.

Beth giggled like a love struck teenager and slicked his antenna back, only to see them spring back into place.

The doctor leaned over her, ravishing in her scent, watching her luscious lips as she smiled.

"Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas." he growled, attempting a flirtatios french accent.

But as he leaned further, Beth lifted her foot and pressed it against his chest, pushing him back.

"Um, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Beth chuckled and pointed to a sign on the wall.  
It read, 'Please maintain all usual hospital hydgene while visiting the wards.'

"I don't think they'd like what you were trying!" she laughed, her mouth curving upwards into a sly grin.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled and got up, walking over to the window. He gazed through the glass, and Beth saw a slightly white reflection in his eyes.

She limped over to him and followed his eyes, gasping in shock at the snow and Christmas lights surrounding the hospital.

She looked up at him, her eyes going watery once more.

"It's nearly Christmas?!"

**Aaaaaaargh! I'm bringing Monger into the next chapter! (yes, he survived! I don't want anybody getting too worried!)  
****Btw, I apologise that this story mainly seems to be about Beth and Dr.C, but I'm not brilliant with adventure and stuff. I'm more into romance, and every story I right is a romance aiming around my main and fave character a.k.a Beth and Dr.C!  
So I do aplogise, and I promise to give it some more action sooon! :)**  
**Please review!**


	21. Hi guys, PLEASE READ!

Hi guys!

This isn't a chapter, but PLEASE READ SO NOBODY GETS CONFUSED OR SOMETHING!

Okay, I'm rewriting Life At Birds Eye View. I'm doing this because I'm not happy with how it turned out, and there is so much I wish I had put in, but I didn't!

It will be mainly the same story line, you know, all the main stuff. We will still be following Beth through her new life as a monster, but I'm adding in some more OC's and stuff like that, and there is going to be a lot more adventure and missions, so hopefully the story might be more interesting for you all!

Don't worry, it won't take me too long to write up the first couple of chapters, because I'm using a lot from this original story... I'm actually really excited about writing it up again! I've got some awesome idea's in store for this one!

So just keep an eye out on my profile, I'll call it 'Life At Birds Eye View - The Rewrite'! :D  
I hope you will all like it, and I've kept some of your 'what-ifs' you gave me in mind, so I'll hopefully be including some of them!

Okay then, I'll see you all soon!

P.S. Please read my Brave Fanfiction, and my other MVA Fanfiction about Dr. C's past.

~befskwl1 :)

xox


End file.
